Lighting Fires
by Apple Annie
Summary: This is a between the scenes story of Emma and Regina. It begins in Neverland, where Regina and Emma start to bond. I write what happens that we don't see on the show. It is a story about how they fall in love.
1. Chapter 1: Lighting Fires

Why was it that Neverland was so cold at night?

Was it the shadows, which seemed to pass ominously, yet almost imperceptibly, overhead? Was it some strange marine layer which, not present at day, appeared suddenly just off shore at night? Whatever it was, Emma was sick of it. Sweating all day in pursuit of the Lost Boy's camp and Henry, freezing at night on the cold, hard ground. And now… the fire was out.

What did Regina tell her? Use her anger? That's how she ignited flames before. Or was it use her emotions? She couldn't remember. But, the fire was definitely out. Mary Margaret and David were safe and warm in each other's arms. Hook… where was he? Nowhere to be found this late at night around what used to be a campfire. Suspicious that he was gone, she mused.

Emma shivered slightly to shake off the memories of her kiss with him. "That was just weird," she told herself. She sat up and rolled her head around her neck to work out the kinks that sleeping on the ground had worked into her muscles. It was then that her eyes fixed on Regina.

Regina, with her little blue jacket rolled up beneath her head for a pillow; the same jacket that would be, miraculously, free of wrinkles the next day! Regina, sleeping soundly, without a shiver in the chilly night air and on the cold, hard ground: what _was_ her secret? Magic?

Emma crossed the remnants of the cold fire between them and sat down gently beside her. She studied her face. How angelic she looked! How could such a beautiful, peaceful face belong to the "Evil Queen?" It was hard to believe.

"Hard to believe," Regina murmured without opening her eyes.

"What?!," Emma stammered amazed.

"Hard to…" Regina's voice trailed off, back into sleep.

"This is not fair!" Emma thought. "Here she sleeps, all peaceful and warm, while I freeze with a pain in my neck!"

Besides, she was worried about Henry. _I'm _the savior? I can't even find my way to him on this island. What if he's wrong about me?

Emma used both hands to rub up and down her arms in an attempt to warm herself up. "Not fair."

Regina shifted slightly in her sleep, sighing somewhat as she did.

"Wow… she looks beautiful. How _does_ she do it?"

"Okay, Swan, okay… this is Regina, the Evil Queen. She is not the innocent beauty she appears!"

"That's it," she thought. "This bitch is sharing her evil keep-warm, sleep peacefully secrets with me!"

Emma placed two fingers across Regina's lips. "Wake up," she whispered.

As if on command, Regina's eyes opened suddenly. She looked panicked for a moment, so Emma placed her entire hand across her mouth.

"Be quiet!" she commanded in a stealthy voice. "It's only me."

Regina grabbed her wrist firmly and pulled her hand away from her mouth.

"What in the hell are you doing?" she spat out.

"The fire's out. I can't remember how to start another one."

Regina was clearly irritated. Her eyes narrowed as her lips curled into a sarcastic grin.

"Go into the woods and gather some wood," she purred coyly. Her tone changed. "After that… light a fire!" she hissed.

"Shhh…," Emma put a finger to her own lips. "Don't want to wake everyone up."

"Clearly not. Just me, apparently. What is it that you want?"

"Show me again… how to make a fire… with magic, I mean."

"Seriously? You woke me up for that?"

Regina flicked her wrist and the flame on the dormant fire reignited.

"Satisfied?," she yawned as she lay back down.

"No! I meant for you to teach me… magic! This fire will only last so long. But you are lying on the ground here, somehow… warm. Waking up the next day looking as if you just walked out of a boutique."

"And you're convinced this is magic?" Regina deadpanned. "I happen to have style, a _je ne sais quoi._

"I don't even know why I woke you up if you're going to spout French at me!" Emma scowled. "I was right. You are evil!"

Regina was just beginning to shake the cobwebs out of her head. _She wakes me up, accuses me of being evil for having style and I'm the bitch?_ She eyed Emma curiously. "What's wrong with her," she pondered. She studied Emma's face. _She looks so terrified. Like a child._

Emma began to stand up, but was halted by Regina's hand on her upper arm.

"I'm sorry, Emma. Sit down."

Emma hated to admit it to herself, but she had a weakness for Regina when she appeared vulnerable, such as now: apologizing and full of sleep. She sat down beside her.

"What's bothering you? And don't tell me it's the fire!"

Emma hesitated. Was she really going to share with Regina? Okay, this was about Henry. And as much of a monster as the Evil Queen was, she _did_ love Henry. She couldn't deny that Regina had been a good mother. Henry was a good kid. But, this was about her… her insecurity.

"Emma?"

"What if I'm _not _the savior? What if I can't save Henry?"

Regina's response surprised her. She propped her head up on her hand as she leaned on her elbow.

"Why would you question that? You saved _me _enough times and you don't even love me. In fact, I think quite the opposite."

"I don't hate you, Regina."

"No. You just think I'm a monster."

"I said that out of anger. You were pissing me off."

"I pissed you off on purpose."

"Duh."

"So you could access your magic to help save Henry."

"I get that. I just don't know if I can do it. I'm cold, I can't sleep, I kissed Hook… I'm a nervous wreck!"

"You kissed Hook?" Regina recoiled. "What, in the hell, is the matter with you?"

Emma smiled at Regina's revulsion. She had to admit that it pleased her that Regina was as upset about it as she was.

"I'm just worried about our son," Emma said softly.

"Yeah… but kissing Hook?"

Emma wasn't sure, but Regina sounded vaguely jealous. No, couldn't be, she told herself.

"Get over it, Regina. I am."

Regina reclined her head on her "pillow" again.

"I miss him, too."

"Hook?" Emma knee-jerked her reaction.

"Henry!" Regina shouted as she bolted upright.

"Shhh…" Emma admonished as she turned to look at her parents. Mary Margaret and David shifted slightly in their sleep. "Be quiet."

"Yeah, right," Regina huffed, "Can't bother Mom and Dad."

She settled back down propped up on her elbow and eyed Emma. She could see distress reflected in green eyes. The sad face reminded her of her son when he was disappointed.

"Emma," she whispered, "We will not lose our son. I promise you that."

Emma couldn't quite identify why, but Regina's words reassured her.

"Really?"

"Really. I will do whatever it takes, believe me."

These words greatly comforted Emma.

"Thank you, Regina," she stated honestly. "I just wish I could sleep."

"Aah," Regina smiled. "But I have a magic little blue jacket."

She extended her "pillow" slightly so that Emma could lay her head upon it. Emma's eyes widened.

"So your jacket is magic?!"

Regina laughed out loud. Emma was struck at how remarkable it was to witness her in an unguarded moment of sheer mirth. She had thought her beautiful before, but in this moment she was extraordinary! Was there ever such a smile? She felt a tug at her heart. _Why do I always fall for her moments of grace?_ They were few and far between, but when they happened, Emma felt almost powerless before them. Yet… her experience taught her to be guarded.

"What's so funny?" she blurted awkwardly.

"It's a jacket, Emma."

Regina fluffed a part of her coat for Emma to place her head.

"Lay down. Fall asleep. I'll keep you warm."

Although her words seemed sincere, there was a trace of a smirk crossing her lips. Emma remained suspicious.

"But… I'll be right next to you!"

"Suit yourself then."

"What is your game, Regina?"

"No game. I offered you a warm place to sleep… you declined." Regina hesitated and given time to reflect upon what she had just proposed, her brow furrowed. "You didn't seriously think I had ulterior motives, did you? Really, Ms. Swan, you delude yourself!"

"I… um," Emma stuttered.

"Eloquent, as usual, go sleep where you will. I could care less!"

"No! I want to sleep with you!" Emma could not believe what she had just said. How could she ever recover that statement? But it was true! She wanted to be close to the one person who could feel the same pain and loss as she did. Nobody understood, but her. Too late… Regina's eyes were bedroom serious: half lidded and seductive. She just knew the other woman was going to have a sultry, sarcastic comeback: probably in French. The Queen's lips parted slowly.

"Duh."

Regina broke out in a broad smile.

"I never would have guessed you to be so conservative. It's simple science. Those two," she nodded somewhat disdainfully towards Emma's parents, "are warm because their bodies are close together. Hook is out there keeping warm with God only knows what… some thing with fins and feathers and eight legs, most likely."

This image drew an unguarded laugh from Emma. The two women smiled at each other, momentarily sharing a moment of mutual amusement. Regina wriggled a few inches back and patted the ground in front of her.

"I won't bite or think less of you in the morning. I promise. I just want you to get a decent night's sleep so you'll be rested and ready to go tomorrow. Besides, why is it that we shouldn't keep each other warm? It's not like anyone's watching."

Regina pondered her own words. "Why is it I _want_ her next to me?" she thought. It was not just to keep warm. She craved human contact, at this point. She had been alone for so long. And this woman, the daughter of her worst enemy, ignited something within her: a desire to be close… physically close. She had already shared with her more than she could remember sharing with anybody, not out of choice, but necessity. Yet now, she was choosing. _I want her near me._ She gazed into sleepy, green eyes. _I need her._

Finally, Emma acquiesced. She laid her head down on Regina's jacket with her back to the other woman. She could smell the subtle scent of the queen's expensive perfume still clinging bravely to the threads. She felt immediately warmer as she pressed up gently next to her. They were barely touching as her exhaustion took over and her lids began to flutter. Somehow, she had to admit, this felt right: Henry's two Moms snuggling together to protect themselves against the cold of night in this God-forsaken place. She could feel Regina's warm breath on her shoulder. She heard her own voice, as if in a dream, whisper, "Hold me, Regina."

Regina's arm reached around and pulled her close.

"Good night, Ms. Swan," her sleepy utterance trailed off into Emma's neck.

As the flames of Regina's fire crackled reassuringly, both women drifted almost immediately into sleep.

Neither was aware of the dark, flickering shadow cast slowly over them.


	2. Chapter 2: Wish You Were Here

Hook returned late from scouting a few of his old stomping grounds in Neverland. He really did want to help, he told himself. Emma had stirred feelings in him that he hadn't felt since he lost his beloved Milah.

As he approached the camp he had been sharing with the Charmings, he heard voices… female voices.

"It's simple science. Those two are warm because their bodies are close together. Hook is out there keeping warm with God only knows what… some thing with fins and feathers and eight legs, most likely."

Who was speaking his name so disdainfully? He silently peered through the thick foliage. What he saw stunned him: Regina and Emma, reclined together. He felt despair grip his heart. _This cannot be!_ _I leave for a moment and Regina makes a move on Emma?_ Baelfire he could handle. He was like a son to him and, beyond that, fair competition. But the Evil Queen? _No way_.

He watched as Emma lay down beside Regina. "Hold me." Did he hear Emma right? He witnessed incredulously as the queen wrapped her arm around Emma and pulled her tight. What evil plan did Regina have for her? He could not allow this to happen. "But what can I do?" he thought.

_I can wake her parents up to witness this. I can let them know that Baelfire is alive. _He walked silently into the clearing and cast a shadow over the two women. _Fins and feathers and eight legs indeed! We'll see who has the last laugh!_

/

Regina had shifted in the night. Her head was now fully reclined upon Emma's chest as the other woman held her. She could feel her head rise and fall slightly as Emma breathed up and down. She felt a warmth and comfort she had not experienced before. Was it tenderness? She had known precious little of that in her lifetime. Had anyone just held her before? Had anyone ever wrapped her up in strong, loving arms and just held her like this? It was a good feeling. One she might be able to get used to. She felt Emma stir.

"Hey," Emma smiled shyly down at her.

"Hey," Regina replied from beneath half-lidded eyes.

"Hey," Snow spit out hostilely.

Both women sat up with a start. Mary Margaret, David and Hook were staring down at them.

"What, in the hell, are you trying to do to my daughter?" Snow shouted angrily.

"We were just keeping warm, Mary Margaret," Emma said defensively. "Chill, for crying out loud."

"Keeping warm?! With her?!"

Emma jumped up suddenly. She held up both hands to Snow in a back-off gesture.

"Seriously?" she intoned incredulously. She took a moment to consciously calm herself as she ran her hands through her hair. "This _cannot_ be an issue. Henry has to be our focus."

"Agreed," Regina chimed in disdainfully as she grabbed her jacket and rose to her feet. "Get over it, Princess! You were always such a prude."

"You're not helping," Emma turned to her with a look of consternation.

"That's all I'm here to do, Emma," she protested. "Help."

What happened next was a like a blur to Regina. Suddenly, Snow, David and Hook were in a conference, into which they pulled Emma. The next thing she knew, they were all agreeing to go save Neal. This was absurd! They were here to save Henry… not Emma's ex! _Emma's ex!_ He can't still be alive, can he? Why did this bother her so? "You can't trust anybody," she thought. Henry was the only one in this realm who had shown her true love; who had forgiven her past deeds and told her he loved her. He _was _her son, in every way that mattered. She had to save him, Ms. Swan and her presumed-dead-baby-daddy be damned. This was a trick by Hook, no doubt! She still wanted Emma with her. She had to try.

"Are you really going to fall for this?" she said disdainfully.

She heard Emma ask her to stick together. This made her head spin. Right… while she chased after her boyfriend? Her anger overtook her. _Never trust tenderness, it is always false…_ _just a way to hurt me more._ She felt bitter and betrayed. She had allowed herself to be fooled again. Emma was determined to waste her time on finding a past lover and it had nothing to do with her or Henry. How could she have been so stupid, so weak, as to think someone like Emma cared about her?

"I'm tired of waiting around."

If Emma wouldn't use her magic with her to find their son, she would find someone who would! But, as she walked away, she knew in her heart that she was leaving her best chance behind.

/

So far, Hook had to admit, his plan had worked pretty well. He had managed to separate Emma from Regina and Emma had pretty much admitted to Baelfire that she had wished he were dead. He had also admitted that he quite possibly loved her… always a plus in the ladies column! "Clear sailing, Mate," he smiled to himself. But this Dark Hollow place, that was another matter. How could he distinguish himself from Baelfire as the more appropriate suitor?

He didn't have to wait long. Baelfire insisted on using a "lighter" to ignite a fire. The damn thing didn't work at all! He could do it better with one hand! His next move proved damning to both suitors as the lighter was flung away from them as he tried to grab it. He was now in the position of having his soul ripped out by a shadow. Pinned against a tree and screaming… not how he saw this playing out! Near death, his deep fatalistic side, the part that had grieved for a woman for what had seemed like eons, was actually amused. All these years, seeking revenge for the death of his beloved Milah, now to be vanquished because he tried too hard to impress a girl. _Stupendously ironic!_

His last thought was of Milah… until his breath suddenly returned to his chest! He fell to the hollow's floor and lay motionless, spent. His eyes gazed up to view Emma with hands clasped around a magic coconut. _Stupendously ironic!_

But then his heart clenched as he heard her breathlessly whisper "Regina!"

/

Regina sat on a rock near the shore. Since finding Rumple and convincing him to help her rescue Henry, she had calmed down from the morning's drama with the Charming family. She found she had time to reflect, as it was going to be a long wait for Ariel to return. She glanced down at her clothing. The noonday sun illuminated golden hairs clinging haphazardly to her jacket. "Emma," she mused. She selected a few strands and was amazed at their silky thickness. _Ms. Swan, you do have lovely hair! _She smiled sadly as she thought of Emma chasing after her first love on a heart-broken fool's errand.

Almost absent mindedly, she began to weave a few stray strands into a braid. She was comforted in a way she hadn't experienced since she was a child: making daisy chains in the grass. Before her mother came after her and…

She willed herself not to think of Cora as she continued her delicate work, forming a golden circle of tightly wound blonde hair. So absorbed was she in her moment of simple pleasure, she momentarily forgot where she was.

"What's that then, dearie?" came Gold's lilting voice.

"Nothing!" Regina declared defensively as she quickly shoved the golden circle into her pants pocket. "Mind your own business!"

"Aah, Ms. Swan," he continued as he sniffed the air. "I can smell her on you."

"First of all," Regina hissed, "Shut up! And second of all…eww. I don't even want to know what that means!"

"She's all around you," he continued, oblivious. "Perhaps, you've found someone… someone special, I mean."

"What part of _shut up_ do you not understand?"

Mr. Gold continued with his musings, oblivious to her protestations.

"Amazing symmetry to it, don't you think?" He punctuated his statement with a finger circling fancifully into the air. "Snow White is responsible for robbing you of your first true love and now you rob her of her daughter… in the name of love!"

Regina rolled her eyes disdainfully. "Just shut up, please."

"Henry has two Mommies," Gold continued cunningly.

"For the last time, Em…" Regina caught herself, "Ms. Swan and I are merely joined in the pursuit of finding our son!"

"So… Emma is it now?" Gold smirked.

"Shut… the fuck… up!"

"Ah, yes, of course. I'm wrong," Gold shrugged as he stared out at the ocean. "Ms. Swan already has two suitors. Hook and," he hesitated, "my son."

Neither spoke. Their silence was punctuated by waves hitting upon jagged rocks.

"Henry is all that matters," Regina finally murmured. "He's all the love I need."

"Of course," Gold nodded sadly. "Villains aren't allowed second chances."

"I may have to be here with you while we wait for that idiot mermaid to return, but it doesn't mean we need to share."

Gold bowed in an exaggerated manner. "Of course, your majesty. Whatever pleases you."

_He's right: we're villains. And villains don't get second chances. No warm, strong arms for me. No golden haired savior. No tenderness. I don't deserve it. _Regina clenched her fist against her stomach. "I don't need it," she lied to herself.

/

Emma lay on her stomach on the hollow's floor with a coconut clasped in her hands. Inside it, she knew, she had trapped Pan's shadow. _Man, I've been in some strange situations before, but this one just might take the cake… on the absurdity level alone! _She held the magic coconut tight, muscles tensing, knuckles white. How had she done it? How had she lit the fire that trapped the shadow? _Magic._ The word echoed through her brain. _Magic. I have magic._ She sat up still grasping the receptacle tightly. Neal's words barely registered.

"How did you do that?"

She was breathless as the realization came to her.

"Regina."

These two men fighting for her, fighting by her side, and who had saved her? Regina. She stared thoughtfully into space as she remembered Regina leaving her at the campfire, so upset. Regina had given her a gift. Regina had taught her magic. It was Regina who had given her the tools she needed to survive in this whack place! Besides that, she had kept her warm when she was shivering and had given her the confidence that allowed her to do what she thought was impossible. "I wish she was here now… to see this!" she mused internally.

"She's teaching you magic?" came Neal's questioning voice.

"Yeah, I think she is," was Emma's blank reply.

As she pondered what had just transpired, she came to the realization that she had come to rely on Regina. More than that, she had come to care about her. And at this moment, she missed her.

_Wish you were here._

/

How odd it was to be so close to her again and not be able to speak. Gold sat transfixed on Skull Island as Neal rowed their cramped boat. Emma felt the chill night air as she wrapped her arms around herself. Regina stared straight ahead, not daring to cast a sideways glance at the blonde beside her.

The decision to assemble this tiny crew in pursuit of Pan and Henry with Pandora's Box had been made quickly. Both women were comforted by the presence of the other. Regina knew she might need to combine their magic to succeed. Emma was grateful for Regina's power. She knew she could count on her to do anything to rescue their son. She had been impressed by Regina's display of magic at the Lost Boy's camp. Impressed and gratified. "Those little bastards deserved that," she had smirked to herself at the time. Regina was a woman of action. She was glad it wouldn't all be on her shoulders… which grew increasingly cold.

"Where _did_ she get that coat?" Emma pondered.

Regina could sense Emma shivering beside her. _I wish I could hold her. _

They sat in silence, oblivious to the beauty of the full moon reflected upon the water. Regina stole a brief look at Emma as Neal turned his head towards the island. She was amazed at how lovely her hair looked reflected in the light of the moon. It was only then that the beauty of the night was revealed to both women. Emma gave her a furtive half smile. They quickly looked away as Neal turned back towards them. But each had placed a hand on the small wooden seat they shared. They were so close, but might as well have been separated by an ocean. Imperceptibly, to anyone but the two of them, Emma extended her little finger to within an eyelash of the other woman's hand. Regina crossed her own little finger over Emma's. _There it was again: that tingling sensation when the two of them touched. Their magic._

Both were comforted by the physical sensation. The air didn't seem quite so chill, their task slightly less daunting.

Regina remembered the golden ring in her pocket.

_What will become of us, Ms. Swan? Of you and me and Henry?_


	3. Chapter 3: Eclipse of the Heart

Emma Swan was just plain hardheaded, Regina told herself. Trying to run up the steps of a magical island without a thought to the probability that some sort of protection spell was in place. Not only hardheaded, but impulsive and… brave. She could think of no other word for it as she watched Emma flip through the air and fall sprawled upon the ground.

She had immediately moved to help her, but Gold's unkempt son had beaten her to Emma's side. Just as well, she thought. _Wouldn't want anyone to guess that I actually have a soft spot for the girl… that I actually care about her._

Still, it pissed her off watching Neal rub Emma's back, comforting her. The whole Charming family and their ilk was an anathema to her. This sweaty, unshaven auto-mechanic-type was probably just Emma's cup of tea. _I despise the Charmings._ Yet, Henry was, biologically, a Charming. And, there it was again, feelings for Emma. The whole situation was untenable. So many feelings were colliding inside her that she acted impulsively, herself. As she felt her anger build inside her, she gathered a fireball in her hand and flung it at the barrier guarding the stairs.

Mistake.

The energy bounced off the invisible wall and momentarily electrified the cavern. Regina, having been the source of the fireball, received the greatest jolt as it ricocheted back at her. She immediately experienced an energy drain. "This is not good," she thought. "That was an unusually well-crafted spell to drain so much energy from me." _I mustn't let anyone know that I'm hurt. _No worries on that account. No one came rushing to her side to check on her well-being. No, nothing came her way but a smart-ass remark from Neal not to try it again.

Gold, of course, took the opportunity to jump through the magical field, explaining that the spell guarding the steps would not allow anyone with a shadow to pass through. "Might have mentioned _that_ earlier, bastard" Regina scowled internally.

Regina shook her head and rolled her shoulders in an attempt to try and shake off the effects of the blast. No good. She was still weak. _I have to play this off._ She placed her aching hands on her side and gathered her strength as she paced back and forth. _Act normal_

She glanced at Emma standing before her. Perhaps the golden-haired savior might have an idea?

"So what are we supposed to do now?" she queried in hopes that her faith in Emma was not misplaced.

"What if we used the spell my father used to rip off his shadow?" came Neal's brilliant idea.

God, how she resented his presence! First Gold, with his perfect understanding of the spell, now his idiot son reminding her of how her magic wasn't as powerful or knowledgeable as his father's. Could her humiliation be more complete? She swallowed hard.

"Do you think if I knew how to do that, I wouldn't have done it already?"

"The moon," Emma said.

"The moon?"

"It's what causes the shadows. What if there was a way to block it out using magic?"

"You mean like an eclipse?" came Neal's usual dense response. "Is that even possible?"

An eclipse? No. Moving the earth to block the moon would defy the laws of physics and the universe. It would also have the unfortunate effect of quite possibly destroying the planet. Magic wasn't about suspending natural law, but suspending disbelief in what _was_ possible. To understand magic, one must perceive the world in a different way… as if the entire universe were made of strings that could vibrate in all directions. How one played the strings created oscillations, which would alter perception. "Magic in a nutshell," Regina thought.

She did not consider herself an expert at magic. Hardly so, (as her mother had always been quick to remind her) but, she could play the strings. She had the music. Perhaps she couldn't create a classical concerto, but she was a damn fine rock musician.

"Maybe," Regina responded as she rubbed her hands together. She couldn't move the earth, but she could cast a shadow across the moon. There was only one problem: it would take more energy than she currently possessed in her depleted state. She would need to draw upon Emma's magic, as well. _Play it off._

Emma looked at Regina incredulously. _She can do this? She can move an entire planet?_ She knew Regina was powerful… but this? Perhaps that wasn't what she meant. Her brief lessons in magic had indicated that there was a perception component to it. Perhaps she just meant to cast a spell upon the moon or the air to create a shadow, which would, in turn, block their own. _But even so… just wow!_ _I'm so glad she's here!_ What Regina said next, stunned her.

"I need help."

"With magic?" Emma queried incredulously.

Regina knew she needed to draw upon Emma's untapped source of energy, her untrained talent, to play this riff. She did all she could to muster her usual disdainful voice.

"It requires a lot. I guess we're about to find out how much those lessons I gave you paid off."

Neal glanced at them skeptically as both women gave each other a hopeful look. _What was going on here?_

"Follow my lead," Regina intoned with a confidence meant to hide her doubt.

Both women raised their hands towards the moon. Regina didn't have to touch Emma this time. She could feel her magic emanating beside her. She couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. Her student had grown. She had become stronger. She drew upon her energy to draw a shadow across the moon.

Emma could feel the full force of Regina's power surrounding her. It didn't scare her: it astounded her. _This is amazing. She's like crack. I can't get enough of this!_ She became immersed in the magic and watched, astonished, as she felt herself pull a shadow across the moon. Regina was, somehow, all around her. The feeling was literally electric. She sensed slight vibrations and a spinning sensation, as though the entire universe was reverberating around her in perfect harmony. As the shadow passed completely across the moon, Regina dropped her hands. Emma felt a sudden sense of cold and emptiness.

"We need to go… now!" Regina gasped out, as if exhausted by her efforts.

All three passed thorough the barrier. Neal began to run up the stairs with Emma in hot pursuit. Emma was onto the second landing before she realized that Regina was not right behind her. She immediately ran back down to see what had happened. She found her on the third step.

"Regina!" she called out desperately as she ran towards her. It was a total disconnect: the woman who had just moved a shadow across the moon, who had surrounded her with the music of the universe, was now a crumpled body slumped helplessly upon a stone step. Her head was bowed with her hand pressed to her chest. She couldn't see her eyes, only her perfectly coiffed brown hair draped about her face. She stood motionless for a moment.

"Regina?" she ventured tentatively.

"Just go," Regina managed to whisper, "Save Henry."

"What's wrong with you? What happened?"

"I was done in my own devices, as usual."

"No time for riddles! Tell me what happened!"

Regina looked up. Emma could see pain in those beautiful brown eyes. "Why did you come back? Just get Henry."

Emma hesitated for a moment. Every inch of her being wanted to bound up the stairs and rescue their son. But, the sight of Regina, spent and vulnerable, moved her in ways she had not thought possible.

"We will get our son… together. We stay together."

Regina managed a sad smile and Emma thought her heart would break.

"I was drained by the fireball I threw," Regina stated flatly. "I didn't have the power to cast a shadow upon the moon. That's why I needed your help with the magic. I'm depleted. I just need some time to recover. Go!"

Whether it was the power of the magical experience she had just shared with Regina, or some other, much more mundane reason, such as love, Emma couldn't fathom. But she did know exactly what she had to do.

"No way, lady. I didn't come all this way to…" she hesitated. _To what? Lose her?_

"I'm going to heal you," she continued.

"You're wasting time. You don't have the power or control, yet."

Emma wasn't exactly sure, but she thought Regina had smirked at her. How could she act superior in a moment such as this?

"I'll be all right in an hour or two. Just go… now!"

Emma was having none of Regina's words.

"We don't have an hour or two," she stated emphatically as she sat down beside her. She gathered Regina into her arms and laid the other women's head upon her chest, rocking her back and forth. She called upon her recent experiences with magic and summoned all she could. A purple light began to glow softly about them as she held Regina close. Regina could feel energy returning to her body, not continuously, but in small, discrete units. It was an incredible feeling: Emma was healing her: the golden-haired savoir, with strong, warm arms, replenishing her body… kissing her head.

_Kissing her head?_

Yes, Emma's lips were peppering her crown and forehead with kisses. They remained that way for what… an eternity? Emma paused a moment from laying kisses upon Regina to check their surroundings. She peered out from a nebulous purple mist. It felt as if they were in a cocoon, insulated from the outside world.

"What's happening, Regina?"

"You're healing me," she sighed.

"No, I mean the bubble thing. I can't quite make out the rest of the world."

"Healing magic does that. It tends to be quite intimate. It places you in an altered state with the one you're caring for. Time and space have little meaning."

"So what's happening out there? Has time stopped?"

"No. But it runs in an alternate way, so to speak… slower."

"So we'll still be on time to rescue Henry?"

"Shouldn't take long, to the outside world. In here, it will take as long as it takes."

"No! Stop being cryptic! Tell me! Will we be able to save Henry?"

"I asked you to leave me, Ms. Swan, if you recall," Regina answered with all the snark she could muster. "But, yes, what happens in here… is different. We are in a bubble, as you characterized it. After you heal me, it will be as if mere seconds have passed."

"Magic is so weird."

Regina laughed softly. "It is, indeed."

Both sat silent as Emma, unconsciously, continued to rock Regina slowly in her arms. Regina could feel her power returning. Was it possible? _Do I get a second chance? No… focus! She is healing me to save our son, no other reason._ And yet…

"You know," Regina gave Emma a slight smile, "Kissing is not in the magic healing handbook."

Emma looked down at her, confused. "What?"

"You were kissing me."

"Give me a break, Regina. It's just what _decent_ people do: kissing someone who is injured. But you wouldn't know anything about that… would you?"

"I guess not," Regina offered sadly. "All the same, it was nice."

Emma felt chastened by the other woman's honest reply.

"Feeling better?" Emma queried softly as she peered down into Regina's eyes.

"Almost there," Regina exhaled.

"So, you really love our son, right?"

"Stupid question."

"I know. I was just making conversation."

"I will always love Henry. He saved me from a life of loneliness. When he came into my life, when that little baby was put into my arms… I became Regina."

"When I gave him up, I didn't even want to see him. It ripped my heart out."

Silence fell between them once again. Regina reclined onto Emma's shoulder. Emma placed a gentle kiss upon her head.

"You were always Regina."

"No. I was someone else. I was dark and twisted, filled with hate and despair. I never knew what it was to love unconditionally, until I had a child."

"And then I showed up to take him away from you."

"I gave you ample opportunity. I didn't know how to keep love. I had to learn. I guess you taught me that."

"I did?"

"Not directly. But when I had to vie with someone else for my child's love, I didn't know what to do. I struck out."

"You still kinda' do that, you know."

"I'm trying to change. But Henry's the only one who believes me."

"Maybe not."

A wry smile crossed Regina's lips. "But you don't really believe in me."

"It's just that you have been so horrible to me, at times."

"As I said, I didn't know what to do. I struck out." She lifted her head and gazed directly into Emma's eyes. "I really am trying to change, Emma. I would do anything to save our son."

"I was with you in the mines. I remember. You would've sacrificed yourself."

"And that's what brought us here, together," Regina replied softly as she laid her head back down between Emma's neck and shoulder.

It was all that Emma could do not to place another kiss upon her head. If these feelings were even true… _but,_ _this was not the time or place._

"You know," Emma changed the subject, "When we were moving the shadow, I felt the most incredible thing… like nothing I've ever experienced before."

"What was that?"

"I dunno'… like the universe in synchronization… all beats happening at once."

_She feels the music. She has the magic._ "How did that make you feel?"

"Like I, um…" Emma searched for the right word, "belonged."

"Magic comes with a price, Emma."

"You keep saying that! What does it mean?"

Regina steadied herself against Emma's shoulders as she sat up, still wrapped in the other woman's embrace. Brown eyes met green as she tilted her head slightly and moved in close to the other woman's face. Their lips were only inches apart as she spoke.

"It's different every time," she whispered. "I'm feeling better now."

Emma was transfixed… on Regina's eyes, her mouth, her voice. She was so close; she could feel her breath upon her lips. "Um, what?"

"I'm feeling better. Time to…" Regina's words trailed off as she felt herself surrender to an aching need. As the purple miasma dissipated, she crossed the slight space between them and just grazed Emma's lips with her own...

"What in the hell is going on here?" Neal cried out as he came bounding down the stairs. "I turned around and you two were gone!"

"Regina needed help."

Obviously confused, he blurted, "Leave her! We have to get Henry!"

"We're almost done. She just needs a few more seconds," Emma explained. "We may need her. I'm not leaving her."

_We may need her?_ Regina's worst suspicions were confirmed.

"C'mon, Emma! Now!"

"Go save Henry!" Regina commanded, her energy clearly returned. "Who knows what your father's doing up there?"

"I'm not leaving Emma here with you!"

Both women eyed him as they simultaneously shouted, "Go!"

A look of consternation and anger crossed Neal's face as he turned his back on them and ran up the stairs.

"All better now. You did it. You healed me." Regina looked down at Emma's arms still surrounding her.

"Oh… right," Emma stammered as she released her.

Regina stood up. "Let's get Henry!" She peered down at Emma. "Ready?"

Emma hesitated as her fingers gently touched her lips.

"What's wrong?" Regina sighed in an irritated voice.

"So, the magic comes at a price thing… did I just exhaust my magic… healing you?"

"No, dear," Regina replied as she proffered a hand down to help her up. "Healing magic is pretty much free."

"Good to know," Emma acknowledged as she took Regina's hand and jumped to her feet.

"Just don't get too caught up in it," Regina offered. "Keep your eyes on the prize."

"Henry." Emma stated emphatically.

"Henry," Regina nodded. "Our son."

"Right… and how much time have we wasted down here?"

"Not much, mere seconds in reality, until your boyfriend interrupted."

_Okay, now that was just meant to irritate._ "He's not my boyfriend anymore. And what do you mean by that _in reality_ comment?"

"Magic time is not the same as regular time, as I have explained to you."

"So when I was healing you, we were completely on magic time?"

"Something like that."

"How do you know?"

"Magic," Regina called back as she started running up the stairs.

Emma shook her head and grabbed her sword.

_What price would magic exact this time?_


	4. Chapter 4: No Regrets

Regina was just plain amazing, Emma told herself. Like super hero amazing! Tied to a tree by this vicious little prick, Pan, with seemingly no way out and Regina just destroys his magical vines with no regrets and super human powers? Bust out the Wonder Woman music because this was Amazonian! No wait! Bust out the Xena theme, because this was straight up kick-ass, take-no-prisoners, _kill-'em-all_ phenomenal! WTF? Then she rips Henry's heart out of Pan, he was SO overmatched, grabs the Pandora's Box thingee and just says, "Now, let's go save Henry." _Okay, I didn't think the Enchanted Forest was real… and it was. So now comic book heroes are real, as well?_ This was too much! _She's fucking amazing!_

Regina walked at a rapid pace, practically running. She had decided to head straight down the hill to the beach, instead of taking the less direct, but safer, path. Emma and Mary Margaret struggled to keep up with her as she leapt over tree roots and fallen branches and obliterated any unsuspecting shrub or vine that dared get in her way. Emma followed her wrapped in wonder. Everything was happening so fast now. When Regina decided to do something: it was done! She didn't miss an opportunity. Who was this wild thing leading her through the jungle? Could this be the same woman who lay broken upon the steps a few hours ago? The one who had enveloped her in magic and seemingly moved the heavens? The one who had ever so gently kissed her lips? _Hey! She kissed me! Of course, that was before she yelled at me and tried to rip the hearts out of some lost boys. Who was this woman?_ Emma was literally knocked out of her reverie by a small tree branch careening back into her face after Regina had brusquely pushed it out of her way.

"Regina," Emma called out. "Slow down! You're going to fall and break the box or Henry's heart or something!"

"I won't fall and I will never break Henry's heart!"

Emma burst ahead and caught her by the arm. "At least let me go in front in case there's something dangerous or some obstacle or something. I want to get to the ship with all of us and everything in one piece!"

"Very well, but keep a brisk pace. Time is of the essence."

Emma took the lead and cut through the jungle with her sword. There was a tiny boat waiting for them on the shore. Regina entered the small craft with one graceful leap. "She's an athlete, too?" Emma pondered. "Why should this surprise me?" Regina perched herself on one of the wooden benches and looked for all the world like a queen waiting to be ferried to her yacht. She shot a look at Emma as if to say, "What are you waiting for? Shove off!"

Emma took to the head of the boat where the oars were positioned. "Can you push us off, Mom?"

"No problem," Mary Margaret complied. The boat listed dangerously as she pressed down on its side to lift herself out of the water. She struggled momentarily to gain her balance, until Regina reached over and, with one hand, grabbed her jacket and pulled her the rest of the way in.

"Work out much?" Regina sniped at her as Mary Margaret settled in beside her.

"I slipped," came Snow's indignant reply.

Regina turned her gaze to Emma. "Let's go." There was no question who was in command of this ship as Emma began rowing.

Regina felt irritated having to sit in a boat with Emma and Snow. Sure, she had done all the heavy lifting in "Operation Henry" but she had also paid a heavy price. She had revealed, in a moment of extreme stress and weakness albeit, her worst fears, her innermost thoughts: that she was all alone, but for her son. Damn, she had shouted them out for the entire world to hear, and right at Emma. It was a good thing she hadn't had time to process all this before being tied to the _Tree of Regret._ Never would have escaped.

_Emma, the golden-haired savior, now she knows all she needs to know about me. I'm weak and flawed. No one loves me but Henry and I almost lost him, as well. _

The image of Henry, motionless on a stone floor, still haunted her. They had all run up the stairs, hoping against hope, to be in time to save him. But, even with all her powers restored by Emma, she had not been able to stop what had happened. That person, Emma's other, was useless. He had gotten in the way, more than anything. None of them had been able to prevent Pan from stealing Henry's heart. But her grief had revealed her frailty. Now, more than ever, she had to make this work. She had to save him. She watched Emma as she rowed, her biceps on full display. Her shirt clung to her body as sea spray passed over them.

_God, I want her. But can she ever care for me? Especially after I confessed some of my nastier past transgressions while tied to that stupid tree. She's such a good-guy type. Always looking for reasonable solutions. It most likely shocked her to hear me admit what I've done. Not that she didn't already know; but to hear it come from my own lips? She will probably never be able to love me. Yet, she was a woman of action. _They had that in common. And she had magic… more than she knew. They shared that.

She stared at Emma. _God, I want her._

"What you did was incredible."

Mary Margaret was speaking. Regina was only vaguely aware of this fact.

"What?"

"What you did: getting Henry's heart back, grabbing the box to save Gold and David, it was incredible."

"Oh." Regina had totally forgotten that she was holding the box. "Here," she said as she handed it over to Snow. "I suppose you'll be wanting this."

"Thank you," she replied quietly.

"It was an afterthought. I don't care about it." Regina stated matter-of-factly.

"Regina?" Emma lifted an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Be nice?" Emma suggested.

"Whatever. Let's just get there and save Henry."

"I'm rowing as fast as I can. I'm thinking, maybe with your super powers and all, that you could get us there faster?"

"What? I don't have super powers."

"Um, yeah… you do. You were fucking awesome back there!"

"Emma!" Mary Margaret cautioned. "Language."

Emma and Regina exchanged a glance before they both gave each other a slight smile.

"All right," Mary Margaret had to smile with them. "That was lame, even by my standards."

The sound of the oars hitting the water replaced small talk. All three women wished for some distraction, some respite from the stress of the situation, even if it was just simple banter. Regina broke the silence with a sudden realization. She looked at Emma.

"You meant why don't I use magic to get us to Hook's ship?"

"No, I _know_ why that won't work. I was thinking maybe you could row."

"Oh please, I do a lot of things, but _rowing_ will never be one of them," Regina huffed.

"I was just thinking," Emma continued, happy to be making light conversation, "that with all your super hero powers and such that maybe you could row faster than me. Kind of like the Bionic Woman, or something?"

"Watch a lot of T.V., do you?"

"I did… until I met you. Now my whole life's some kind of fantasy melodrama, thank you very much!"

Regina gave her a reproachful look.

"Sure you don't have any Mighty Monkey King Kung Fu powers to get us there faster?" Emma teased.

"As a matter of fact, I knew Sun Wukong. He's way too enlightened for coxswain duty these days."

"Whoa! The Monkey King is for real?" Emma blurted out. She could never tell when Regina was yanking her chain. But one look at her face revealed the truth.

"Emma, really," Mary Margaret chimed in. "Haven't you learned yet that Regina lies?"

"That's a bit harsh, Mom. But, hey, I didn't grow up in the same world as you. To me, all of you are fairy tale characters. Then I come to find out that my Mom is actually Snow White, my Dad is Prince Charming." (Regina rolled her eyes.) "Captain Hook and Peter Pan are real and Regina, here, is the Evil Queen! I started a fire with my mind, moved a shade across the moon and captured a shadow in a magic coconut. I don't think, in that context, that it is so far fetched to believe that the Monkey King could be real."

"Point well-taken, Sweetheart" Mary Margaret offered by way of apology.

"Let's let the liar get her two cents in," Regina eyed Snow harshly. "For all I know, the Monkey King does exist. My experience with magic has taught me that things are not quite always as we perceive. There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in our philosophies."

Emma's mouth fell open. "A Shakespeare reference, Regina? Don't tell me he was from the Enchanted Forested, as well!"

"No. Fairyland, I think."

Emma shook her head. "I don't _even_ want to know."

"Now wait a minute," Mary Margaret interjected. "Why _don't_ you just zap us to the ship with your magic, Regina?"

Regina sighed, annoyed by the question. "Want to take this one, Emma?"

"Magic is funny. We can't risk magic while she's holding Henry's heart. Something could go wrong. We can't take that chance."

"Well stated, my dear," Regina nodded her approval.

Mary Margaret was confused. "Since when have you become so well versed in the ways of magic, Emma?"

"I've had a good teacher."

Regina and Emma smiled at each other.

"Look!" Regina exclaimed. "There's the ship. We'll be there soon enough without magic if Emma just puts her back into it a little more!"

"Yes, your majesty," Emma replied with a smirk.

/

Once they were upon the ship, they wasted no time. After what she had witnessed from Regina on the island, Emma had no doubt that she could safely restore Henry's heart. There was a moment of fear, when at first he did not respond. But then Regina called his name and his eyes had opened. He wrapped them both in a huge hug. Emma fought the urge to wrap up Regina in the same embrace. She watched Regina as she gazed at their son with utter bliss. Emma recalled seeing her laugh for the first time at their campfire. The look of joy upon her face really did suit her well. But, she had never seen her in a moment this unguarded, a moment of complete happiness, and now she thought her heart would break: for her, for Henry, for them. Regina _was_ Henry's Mom. She had given birth, but Regina had saved him, raised him, loved him. Her own heart filled with joy to watch them together.

She thought it best to let Regina take the lead Mom role. It was her energy and power that had brought Henry back to them. She waited on deck with the others, while Regina took their son downstairs to tuck him in. She watched as Neal was reunited with his father and gave her own parents a hug. She _was_ lucky to be surrounded by so much love. She watched as Regina emerged from below decks. She seemed to look longingly at the families gathered together and walked off, hands firmly in pockets, towards the prow. Emma quickly caught up to her.

"Henry's okay?"

"Yes. Sleeping. I just came up to find him some water, in case he gets thirsty during the night."

"You're a good Mom."

Regina smiled at her. "We've come a long way, we two."

The breeze lifted her brown hair slightly as she spoke. She was beautiful, framed against the evening sky. Her posture was proud. There was an undeniable strength emanating from her. Emma thought she looked every inch a queen: splendid and regal, her head unbowed by a lifetime of sorrow. Only a trace of sadness in her eyes hinted at internal struggles.

"No regrets then," Emma smiled back at her. The moment felt electric as they moved, unconsciously, towards each other.

"None."

Standing so close to her, face to face, Regina looked achingly lovely. Emma was overwhelmed by a desire she had not previously experienced. _I have to have her._

Suddenly, there was a commotion below decks.

"Henry!" both women called out and ran towards the place where their son was sleeping. Regina got there first and scurried down the ladder. Pan had attacked Henry. _I knew I should have killed him when I had the chance! _Gold had dispatched Pan to Pandora's Box. Regina was horrified. She had only left for a moment! She gazed down at Henry as she placed her hand on his chest.

"I'm all right," he breathed out.

Emma was, suddenly, at her side. "Is everything okay?"

"Apparently so," Regina confirmed. "But he was attacked by Pan. I should've killed that little bastard, Emma, right then and there, back at the tree."

"Where is he now?" Emma asked.

"Where he can do no harm," Gold said as he held out the box.

"Are you sure about that?" Emma queried.

Gold smiled reassuringly. But, Regina was not satisfied. "She asked you a question… answer it!"

"Quite sure," Gold stated.

Emma and Regina turned back to Henry. Both placed a hand upon him. Gold watched, as they stood, side-by-side, shoulder-to-shoulder. He couldn't help but notice when each placed a hand, gently, on the small of the other's back.

"Interesting," he noted.

Regina turned to him. "He's in that box? Give it to me. I want to kill him… now!"

"Calm down, Regina," Emma said as she spun her around by her arm. "There's a plan, right Mr. Gold?"

"There is indeed."

"Just give me that box," Regina's eyes were on fire.

"Not so fast, dearie," Gold intoned calmly. "We need him alive to release his shadow into the mast to fly home."

"And how do we do that?" Emma questioned.

"Magic," came his cryptic reply.

"Explain," Regina had calmed down.

"We release the shadow and you pin it to the mast. It replaces the Pegasus sail and flies us all home."

"Why me? Why not you?"

"It has to be the mother of the true believer's heart."

"Bullshit! What are you up to Gold?"

"I don't make the rules, Regina. I am simply stating the facts."

"There are no rules here!" Regina approached him aggressively and was right in his face. "Why me?"

"In this case, it doesn't have to be you. Perhaps Ms. Swan could perform the magic needed?"

"Oh, no way," Emma was quick to respond. "I'm a newbie at this. It has to be Regina!"

"Not that I trust you at all," Regina hissed at Gold, "But if this doesn't work… I _will _kill you!"

"Um, Regina" Emma took her elbow. "Might be best to lay off the death threats at this point."

Regina unclenched as she felt Emma's hand upon her. "Let's do this thing," she snapped at Gold. As he began to walk up the ladder, she called after him. "How will I know it worked?"

He turned slightly. "When you pin the shadow to the mast, you will feel it. The shadow will be bent to your will." He proceeded up the steps.

"God, how I despise him. Do you know that he had the nerve to tell me that I had raised Henry well before you came down here?"

"Jeez, Regina, kinda' sounds like a compliment to me."

"Yeah, from the father of the year."

"Okay, at any rate, are you going to need my help with this shadow-sail thing?"

"What?"

"Help with the magic, I mean."

"Oh no, dear. _This_ I can do all by myself. _This_, I'm going to enjoy."

Emma smiled. _This_ was going to be epic!

/

As they prepared to light the fire and release Pan's shadow into the mast, Emma had no doubt that Regina would fulfill her part. "Ready Regina?" she called. A confident nod was her reply. Regina rubbed her hands together. She had been prevented from killing Pan, but she sure as hell wouldn't miss her chance to abuse his shadow. Her energy and emotions were so high that she was sure this would be a pretty good bit of magic. This was all her: her magic, her music, her fingers upon the strings. She rubbed her hands together again and then let forth with a mighty burst of power. Fire erupted from within her: all her anger, all her hurt, focused into a single stream. Damn this felt good!

As Regina stood there, hands ablaze, emitting magic laser beams; Emma could barely look at her. _Fucking rock star!_ Emma was always good at presenting a tough exterior. But this woman just blew her away. This moment, this culmination of all they had been through together, was almost too powerful. _Super hero. Rock star. Everything I've always wanted._ _Just keep looking straight ahead, Emma._ _Look at the sail. Don't look back again._ But she failed. She glanced up at Regina. Wow! Everything she had felt since being sucked up into this bizarre reality of fairytale curses, princes and princesses, ogres and giants, good and bad, dark and light… evil… was encapsulated in one image. And, unexpectedly, it all made sense. The magic within her stirred.

And her heart was lost.

/

Everyone on deck was in a jovial mood. Everyone she had to be thankful for: her parents, Neal, a pirate who pined for her. _You have everything_. The words echoed in her head. Her eyes drifted to the opening that led to the deck below. Regina had gone down again with Henry about a half an hour ago. She had been fighting for so long with Regina over Henry and for the last few days with Regina at her side _for_ Henry that now the crowded deck seemed empty without them. She desperately wanted to sneak down and join them. But she was filled with trepidation. Which Regina would she find? The one who had battled her viciously in Storybrooke? The hero who had almost single-handedly rescued their son? The wounded, vulnerable woman whom she had rocked in her arms? And Regina was wounded. Her outburst over Henry's comatose body about being alone had proven that. The hurts she held inside sometimes made her like a wild animal: cornered, desperate, and striking out. The display of Regina's power as she fastened Pan's shadow to the mast, made Emma even more cautious. _This is dangerous. What am I doing?_

Emma Swan was a woman who liked danger. She saw her opportunity and stealthily headed for the hatch. She tried to make her way down the ladder quietly. But, as the wood beneath her creaked, she could feel Regina's eyes upon her. She sat on a stool next to their sleeping son. "Sat" might not quite be the appropriate word for Regina's posture. Every tendon and ligament was tense, like a tigress about to pounce on its prey at the sound of someone approaching.

_Uh-oh. _Emma gathered her courage. "Hey," she whispered.

Regina relaxed back onto the stool. "Hey," she exhaled.

Emma approached her cautiously.

"He's asleep?"

Regina put her finger over her lips to shush her as she rose from her stooped position. She took Emma by the arm gently, but firmly, and guided her to the opposite side of the room.

"I don't want to wake him," she spoke quietly. "He's been through quite an ordeal and needs his rest."

"I agree," Emma nodded.

Regina gazed into her eyes questioningly, as if searching for something. "Thank you," she finally whispered. She sat down gracefully upon some blankets thrown haphazardly in the corner. She patted the space next her, motioning for Emma to join her.

"Why are you thanking me?" Emma queried as she dropped down beside her propping her back up against the wall. "You're the one who did everything. Jeez, Regina, you're like a freakin' super hero."

"Just a pissed-off Mom."

"Same difference, then." Both women smiled at each other and then quickly looked away, as the moment felt strangely charged. They sat silently.

"You know, you're pretty good in a fight," Emma finally managed.

"What?"

"I've been in a lot of predicaments in my time. I could've used someone like you by my side."

"Rounding up delinquent Dads and stray sex offenders is not my forte."

"Well, thanks for respecting my profession, just the same."

"Sorry." Regina offered.

"My point was that I've never seen this side of you before. No one ever mentioned how tough you could be."

"No, just evil, most likely."

"Yeah. That _has_ come up on a few occasions. But I don't think people really know you. You showed me this whole different side in Neverland."

"Meaning?"

"I dunno', like strong and powerful and all that, but also caring and introspective."

"Introspective… really?" Regina replied dryly.

"You reflected on how you had treated, and I still can't believe I'm going to say this name, Tinkerbelle."

Regina smiled. "Just call her Tink. It's easier."

"So you like her?" Emma queried.

"Yeah. I just wish I hadn't…"

"Fucked her over?"

"I wouldn't put it so crassly, but yes."

"What was between you two, anyway?"

"As I said, it's a complicated history. But she's a good girl."

"Interesting," Emma hesitated. "But it gets back to my point. The Regina I knew before would never call _anyone_ a good girl. I think you've changed. You taught me magic. Even though you were kind of an asshole about it… but, I'm starting to like magic, the feeling it gives me! And just look at you and me, sitting here, side by side, talking while our son sleeps. Who could have imagined _that_ a few months ago?"

"Not that I don't miss slapping you and having you throw me up against a few walls…"

"Or you waving your hand and knocking me down a sidewalk…"

"Good times," Regina sighed.

"That's another thing no one knows about you."

"What?"

"You're funny."

"No one has _ever_ called me funny," Regina replied.

"But you are funny… to me. I have to bite my tongue not to laugh at some of the things you say."

"Ouch!"

"See… funny. People are just so focused on your evilness, that they don't see who you've become, in my opinion. They don't give you a chance and try to get to know you."

"I can't blame them. No one knows me. I don't even know myself, anymore. The only _one_ thing I have ever had is Henry's love. He's my little prince."

Emma thought she could hear the other woman's voice tremble as she spoke. Jeez, how she wanted to hold her at that moment. Regina paused for a long while. "Where's all this going anyway?"

Now it was Emma's turn to pause. Did she dare tell her what she was feeling? _I want to hold you and heal you forever. I'm falling in love with you._

"I guess I still don't know why you're thanking me," Emma finally answered.

"I was thanking you for allowing me some alone time with Henry. You could've come bursting down here with what's-his-face in tow…"

"Neal," Emma interrupted.

"Whatever," Regina replied, plainly irritated. She rolled her eyes before she continued. "Look, just thank you for allowing me some one-on-one time with our son. I've had precious little of that since…"

"Since I showed up," Emma cut her off.

Regina placed her elbow on her knee and rested her head in her hand. She looked at Emma reproachfully. "Ms. Swan, surely _someone_ taught you along the way that interrupting is not polite."

Emma's eyebrows rose as an amused smirk crossed her lips. "Oh, we're going there, are we?"

"It's never too late to learn manners," Regina replied haughtily as she flicked some dirt off her sleeve.

"Whoa, Regina, I don't believe it! There was actually a speck of dust on your jacket!"

"I know. I'm going to have to work on that: performing deeds of derring-do with super human powers without mussing one's hair or designer clothes," Regina deadpanned.

"Well… your hair still looks pretty good, at any rate," Emma observed.

"Just _pretty good?_!" came Regina's appalled response.

"Yep," Emma shrugged. "Sorry, Babe."

A truly charming smile graced Regina's face. "Did you just call me _Babe_?"

"Yeah," Emma shook her head in self-reproach, "Sorry again… long day, I guess."

Just then, there was a loud burst of noise as Neal yelled down the ladder. "Hey, Em, are you down there?"

"Shhh!" Both women cautioned simultaneously.

The dulcet tones of Mary Margaret's voice could be heard as she ushered Neal away from the opening above the stairs. The two women below could just barely make out her words "Henry's sleeping. Come away."

Regina was tensed and about to spring up when Emma placed her hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. He's still asleep," she whispered. Regina settled back down.

"Idiot," she hissed. She exhaled deeply to calm herself. "Thank you, Snow… for once," she whispered before turning her gaze back to the woman beside her. "Really, your taste in men."

Now it was Emma's turn to roll her eyes. "Don't start, Regina."

"Shouldn't you be getting up there to him? He'll be waiting for you."

"You just can't help yourself, can you?"

"Or maybe it really is the pirate that you want. I've always kind of liked guy-liner, myself. It was all the rage back in the Enchanted Forest!"

Emma became distracted for a moment. "Really?"

"Oh yes… a very gay place. Didn't I mention that?"

"I never noticed! When I was there I was kinda' busy fighting ogres and giants."

"Oh yes, totally non-gay pursuits for an attractive young woman."

"AND," Emma continued unfazed, "oh yeah… your mother."

"With your handsome pirate by your side."

"You need to stop now. Besides, he was at Cora's side, remember?"

Regina felt an ache begin in her gut. "Maybe you're right, we should drop the subject." They both sat silent for a moment before she continued. "You're not obligated to stay down here."

"You're going to stay here until we're back home, aren't you?"

"I don't want to risk him again. I need to protect him. He's all I have."

"Yeah, I remember you angrily _yelling_ that at me a few hours ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I just um…" her voice trailed off. "It's just that…" she hesitated again. Finally she threw up her hands in exasperation. "Where are your interrupting skills when I need them?"

"Maybe someone's taught me some manners! Besides, I want you to complete your thought."

"About being lonely and pathetic and having lost all the love I've ever known, but for our son? That thought?"

"Mm-hmm. Beyond that… I know you have regrets."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Because you're actually a good person, or at least you used to be. I think you want to become that person again. The one you were always meant to be. There's just no way you have no regrets about what you have done," Emma asserted.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, really, Regina, from your own lips: an evil curse and murder. _Murder!_ You don't regret that?"

"Are we still tied to a tree?"

"So you're the Edith Piaf of Storybrooke: no regrets?"

Regina reflected for a while. "Let me explain it this way. I was… I became… a horrible person. I did things. When the spell was cast, I did nothing, but reflect, upon the hole in my heart, my emptiness. When Henry came into my life, it was a second chance. I could become the person I once was, capable of love. I was no longer the Evil Queen, I was Regina. When Pan had us tied to that tree, it was about a mother's love. Not about a curse or murder. It was about Henry. And about that, I have no regrets."

"But you still want to murder people, like Pan, for example."

"I would drop him dead in a heartbeat if he dared show his face to me again!"

"Regina, you don't get how that's wrong?"

"No. What's wrong with that?"

"It's just not how regular, civilized people do things in my world."

"Really? People are shot dead on the street for the color of their skin in your world. Children are slaughtered in schools. I created a world where none of this happens. At least I kill people for a reason!"

Emma shook her head. "You've got a point. I'm not sure it's a good point, but you've kinda' got me there."

"I would've killed Pan at the tree, if it wasn't for you."

"How's that?"

"You got so pissed when I wanted to rip the Lost Boys hearts out, I figured you'd be the same way about Pan, so I stopped."

_Can this be true? She's changing her ways because of me?_

"Plus, I promised Henry that I would do better."

"So you do better because of me and Henry?"

"Yes." Regina nodded. "But it's more than that. As I said, something changed when I adopted Henry. I don't expect forgiveness or a second chance. I don't deserve either. Sometimes I think that it might be easier for Henry if I were gone. I mean… you're here now. And you come with an instant family.

_She had wanted to die, her grief so profound. First in the mines, when she would have sacrificed herself and sent the whole town back to the Enchanted Forest, just so that Emma and Henry could survive. And more recently, in Neverland, when she had offered her heart to Tink: just take it, crush it! Yet, it was in Neverland that she found her reason to live again: not just Henry, but Emma._

"How can you say that? I'm not a replacement for you! And everyone deserves a second chance, Regina."

Regina exhaled and gathered herself.

"I have pictures of Henry growing up on my cell phone. Would you like to see them?" She whipped the phone out of her pocket, quickly recovering something that had come flying out with it: a golden ring of hair.

"You brought your cell phone to Neverland?"

"Yeah, didn't you?"

"Didn't think I would get much reception. Plus, how do you keep it charged?"

Regina moved her hand over her phone as the device lit up.

"Magic."

"Should've guessed," Emma shook her head. "And your reception?"

"Um, it's Neverland, no reception."

"Right."

"So you want to see pictures of our son?"

Emma's heart ached. "Yes, please."

Their heads joined as Regina and Emma viewed photos of Henry together. _Oh my God! Look at our little boy? _They smiled and laughed until Regina became strangely silent.

_All these pictures of Henry and I never had anyone to share them with before._

"You just can't know how it feels," she reflected. "You've got it all. If that were my family and friends up there on deck, I would be with them. It's precious. Don't do what I've done. Don't throw it away. Go! Be with him… them… whomever!"

"I'm right where I want to be."

Regina looked at Emma with tears welling in her eyes. Emma thought her heart would break. _She needs to stop. I'm falling for her so hard._

"I don't need your pity," Regina stated softly, but proudly.

"That's not what I'm offering you."

"It's okay, really. I'm used to being alone."

"You can stop right there, lady. You are not alone. I came back for you. I held you and healed you."

"You needed me to rescue Henry."

"I'm not going to deny that, but, but… damn it, Regina! Why do you have to make everything so hard?"

"It's what I do."

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that!" Emma was annoyed, but as she gazed at Regina, her demeanor immediately softened. "We can both keep Henry safe. We stay together, okay? You're exhausted. Even freakin' super heroes get tired. I'll watch over Henry while you sleep."

Emma took a chance. She reached out and held Regina's hand. She had no idea how the other woman would react to such a blatant show of basic affection. To her surprise, Regina gently clasped her hand back. Emboldened, Emma ventured, "You're not alone."

Regina gazed at Emma silently. Emotions were welling up inside her and she thought she might cry. Instead, she curled up and laid her head upon Emma's lap. _Oh God!_ Emma had not been prepared for this! "Don't let anything happen to our little prince," her voice trailed off. Emma pulled the ends of the blanket over her to keep her warm. She stared down at her as she pondered the events of the last few days.

_How did this happen? She's terrifying and wonderful all at once! I created magic with her. I counted on her and she came through. I trusted her and she proved worthy of my trust. I have never seen such strength and power. I have never witnessed such hurt and vulnerability. She's a Rubik's Cube. Every time I think I have her figured out, I don't! She's lovely and evil and caring and callous all at once. I will never forget her gifts to me: magic and our son. I will never forget her tragic declaration of loneliness! When she was most vulnerable, she shared with me how she really felt. Well, yelled at me, is more like it. But that's Regina: a constant conundrum. I love her. I'm in love with her. _

The realization startled Emma. _I am totally in love with her!_ Magic always comes with a price. This time, the price had been her heart! She was glad that Regina was asleep and couldn't gaze into her eyes. Surely, they would give her away. As she glanced down at the woman she loved, she felt moved to caress her cheek. But, she didn't dare wake her. She stroked her dark brown hair gently, only twice, not chancing more. It was then that she noticed something Regina had been clutching in her hand, the one she hadn't been holding. As she had fallen asleep, her grip had loosened and Emma could make out a small golden ring, of what… hair? She delicately withdrew the object from Regina's slumbering grasp. She rolled it over in her fingers. _A ring of blonde hair!_ Why would Regina have such a thing? This is a tender keepsake, a lover's memento. Yet, it wasn't old or brittle. Who had blonde hair around here? She couldn't believe that she had to have that ridiculous name in her head again: Tinkerbelle! She had seen Regina standing close to her and talking on the deck. She had watched them exchange wistful smiles. They had spent alone time in Tinkerbelle's lair, treehouse, whatever it was, in Neverland. Why hadn't she seen this before? Regina had said their history was complicated, but always refused to elaborate. The kiss Regina had so gently brushed across her lips must've been nothing more than some old-world-style thank you gesture.

_What have I been thinking? Me and Regina? Fat chance! We'll be fighting each other, as usual, as soon as we're home. Thank God I didn't tell her._

But no one was listening now. No one present to hear. She had to say it once. She could not deny herself that much. She bent down and laid the lightest kiss upon Regina's head.

"I love you, Regina," she said right out loud as a tear traced down her cheek.

She didn't notice as "Henry" turned in his sleep.

"Fascinating conversation, ladies" Pan mused from behind their son's eyes. "I could get used to being fawned over by two hot babes who are hot for each other. But, more pressing now, how do I use this situation to my advantage? By tomorrow I'll have the evil queen and her savior at each other's throats. Delicious!"


	5. Chapter 5: Home

Emma couldn't believe she was standing here, on Regina's front porch, about to knock on her door. It was the right thing to do, of course. With this potential new curse hanging over all their heads, it was important to return it. She took the fragile keepsake out of her pocket and fingered it delicately. _Sure, I've got no time for a personal life, but that doesn't mean I want someone else moving in on Regina._ Damn Tinkerbelle. She replaced the blonde ring into her pocket and knocked. Emma was surprised when Regina opened the door a moment later looking unusually disheveled and wearing nothing but a silk shirt! _Oh God._

There was a commotion behind her as glass shattered upon the floor. "Hey, Regina," a voice called out. "Where ya' hiding the vodka?" _Tinkerbelle!_

Regina grabbed Emma's arm. "Thank God you're here. I need your help," she stated in her usual authoritative tone as she dragged the other woman into the house, kicking the door shut behind her. Tinkerbelle appeared from around the corner in an equal state of undress.

"Oh hey, cutie," she slurred at Emma, obviously drunk. She threw her arms around Regina as she eyed Emma. "You're that savior person. The one with the sword… and the biceps," she giggled into her friend's ear as she began fumbling with Regina's silk shirt, hiking it up to her waist. Emma's eyes were wide as she gazed at the spectacle. She was gratified to discover that Regina was actually wearing underwear. The brunette desperately tried to regain control of her clothing from the fairy's clutching hands.

"Knock it off, Tink!" she yelled.

"Why? I think you're sexy. I think she's sexy. I think we're all sexy!" she laughed as she continued to fondle Regina. "I think we should all get naked and screw!"

Emma had to smile, in spite of herself. The sight of the always put-together, self-possessed mayor being molested by a drunken, amorous fairy _was_ amusing.

"This _is not_ funny," Regina scowled at Emma.

Emma put her thumb and finger up so that they were only an inch apart. "It is a little funny… a little."

"Help get her off me!" Tinkerbelle was attempting to leave a kiss mark on Regina's neck. "Aah!" Regina screamed as she pushed her away forcefully. Tinkerbelle stumbled slightly before she started whirling in a dance.

"_Fairy Dust and Pixie Dust and little lambs eat ivy," _she sang loudly as she twirled away. Regina quickly straightened her shirt and attempted to fix her hair. She proffered her neck to Emma.

"She didn't leave a mark, did she?"

"No. You got away clean. Close call, though!" she smirked. "Not that this isn't the most fun I've had since, well, ever, but, Regina, _what in the hell_, is going on here?"

"She took the news of the Blue Fairy's death pretty hard."

"Ya think?"

"Since you had Henry, I invited her over here, thinking she needed a friend, and…"

"You plied her with alcohol."

"Nothing of the kind!" Regina was offended. "We talked, is all. We may have had a glass of wine or two…"

"Uh-huh."

Regina sighed, "I thought we established the interruption parameters back on boyfriend Number 2's ship."

"Odd you should go there when I come over here and find you half naked with an old flame!"

"What?!"

"How did you get so…" Emma waved her hand up and down at Regina's lack of attire. "So, um…"

"My head was hurting from when I fell in the vault. Oh, and thanks for helping me up, by the way! I needed to lie down. Tink said she wanted to rest, too. Only, she didn't. She started drinking. End of story."

Emma was skeptical. "Right. So you always nap in silk shirts?"

"Yes. Doesn't everyone? I like to be comfortable. I like the feel of silk against my skin."

Emma eyed her up and down.

"What now?" Regina snapped.

"I know that shirt! That's the one I, um, borrowed."

"Don't be ridiculous. I own dozens of shirts, just like this."

"Nope. That's the one. Why are you wearing it to bed?"

"I couldn't very well wear it out anymore, could I? Now that people have seen _you_ in it. Wouldn't do to have them thinking that Henry's Moms are sharing clothes."

"No. They might get the wrong idea."

"Exactly."

There was a crash in the living room. "Hey, Reggie, come and help me. I've fallen and I can't get up!" came Tinkerbelle's drunken voice.

Emma's eyebrows shot up. "Reggie!?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Just come and help me," she commanded. She headed towards the living room and then turned back towards Emma. "Please," she softened her tone.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

/

With no small amount of effort, they successfully managed to get Tink up the stairs and into the guest bedroom. As she lay passed out upon the bed, Regina gently drew the covers up over her and lightly kissed her on the cheek. Emma could not recall having witnessed her display such tenderness to anyone but Henry. She then passed her hand over Tinkerbelle's face as a small purple light emanated from it.

"What's that?" Emma whispered.

"I don't want her to have a headache when she wakes up. I'm just giving her a little help with that."

"Whoa!" Emma blurted out. "You can cure hang overs? Where have you been all my life?"

"Shhh," Regina cautioned as she finished her spell. "Don't wake her up."

"Fat chance of that," Emma softened her voice. She watched Regina smile sweetly down at Tink. "You really care for her… don't you?"

"I just don't want any more bad things to happen to her because of me. I owe her a lot."

"Regina… was that the sound of a regret? No. Not you!"

She nodded for Emma to follow her as she rose from the bed. They crossed over into the master bedroom where Regina perched herself on the edge of her own bed. "So, I heard you were going to blow Pan away before you knew he was Henry."

"Who told you that?"

"Small town. But, doesn't that go against your moral code? The one you were trying to convince me of on the ship?"

"Yeah, well, I guess you're rubbing off on me."

"Don't get me wrong. I'm proud of you! If that had been Pan, it was the right decision."

"Gee, thanks… I guess."

Regina smiled and then winced slightly as she felt the back of her head. Emma quickly sat down beside her.

"Let me look at that," she said as she gently bent Regina's head forward. The brunette winced again as Emma ran her fingers over the back of her scalp. "Wow, you've got quite a bump there, young lady. Not too late to get some ice on it. Or wait," an idea suddenly came to her. "I could heal you, right?"

"It's just a bump, Emma. No need for all of that. Ice will do."

"Lay down. I'll be right back."

Regina complied. "Oh, and I made some cocoa earlier. As long as you're in the kitchen, could you warm some up for me and bring it with you?"

"No problem."

"And bring a cup for yourself."

"Okay, thanks."

"Oh and, Emma," she called after her again. "There's some whipped cream in the refrigerator. Bring up some of that, too."

"Regina, I've only got two hands!"

"You'll manage," Regina relaxed back into her bed. "I have faith in your abilities."

As she safely rounded the corner and was out of earshot, Emma whispered, "Yes… Reggie."

/

There was, indeed, a pot of cocoa upon the stovetop. Without a thought to turning on the burner in the traditional manner, Emma flicked her wrist and lit the fire. "That was weird," she mused. "I'm in Regina's kitchen for a heartbeat and suddenly magic's second nature to me?" She reflected upon what had happened in the vault. _Why was Regina upset that I didn't rush to her side?_ She had wanted to do just that, but she had held back. She was a master at putting on a strong, uncaring front. And that was exactly what the situation had called for: discretion. She had no right to the feelings she bore for Regina and from what she had witnessed today, it was obvious that she had been right about Regina and Tinkerbelle. _Why would it matter to her that I didn't help her up?_ Plus, she had only called her about a thousand times before that.

She spotted a tray on the countertop, the kind one would use to eat breakfast in bed. _Leave it to Regina to have one of these._ As she made her way carefully back up the stairs balancing hot cocoa, an ice pack and a bowl of whipped cream on the tray, she couldn't help but smile about Regina's struggle with Tinkerbelle earlier. _Wow! That silk shirt hadn't left a lot to the imagination. Okay, Swan, knock it off. No use going there now. _She found the other woman much as she had left her: reclining on the bed, only now, her eyes were closed.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes," she replied. "Just resting my eyes."

Emma placed the tray on the nightstand. She sat on the bed next to her. "You know, you could have a concussion," she said as she lifted Regina's chin with her hand. "Let me see your eyes."

"You're over-reacting. I'm fine. You're most likely trying to assuage your guilt for not helping me in the vault."

"So, you're really pissed off about that?"

"I had to wake up with Gold hovering over me. You bet I'm pissed off!"

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"I hate the way he taught me magic: always taunting me, turning things dark and evil. I was so young. Everything could've been different, if only he hadn't…" her voice dropped off.

"He didn't abuse you, did he?"

"Not in _that_ way. No. But thanks for the image. He and my mother had a way of letting me know I wasn't good enough. Very manipulative."

"I think you underestimate yourself."

"Meaning?"

"Did you buy all that crap back on Hook's ship about the mother of the true believer having to pin Pan's shadow to the mast? Bullshit. He just knows you're stronger than he is."

Regina looked at Emma wonderingly. "You think so?"

"Hell yeah. You're the most powerful person I know. I mean, except for when you're getting your ass kicked by a horny fairy," Emma winked. Regina eyed her sardonically as Emma placed the icepack behind her head.

"Ooh… that's cold!"

Emma carefully placed the tray in front of her. "Some hot chocolate should take care of that."

"You're a good nurse," Regina offered.

"Wow. No one's ever accused me of that before!"

Regina's eyes began to fill with emotion. "No one's ever taken care of me before."

"C'mon. Really?"

"Really," Regina replied softly.

Emma felt a tingling sensation begin in her stomach. _God. Why does she have to look at me like that? Doesn't she know what that does to me?_ She eyed her thoughtfully as she pondered her own dearth of nurturing. "Then we have that in common," she finally sighed.

"I'm sorry," Regina looked at her sadly.

Emma took a sip of her cocoa. "So, Regina, this is really good."

"I know."

"No. I mean _really_ good. And I'm practically a hot chocolate connoisseur!"

"Hey!" Regina cautioned. "Watch the French!"

Both women smiled.

"And I was having such a humdrum day. Trying to figure out how to get our son's body switched back, how to prevent a new evil curse from being cast," Emma mused.

"And you thought you'd drop by here to exchange hot cocoa recipes," Regina chimed in.

"Seriously, Regina. Have you given any thought to this curse thing?"

"I'm always thinking."

"That's not what it looked like you were doing when I first showed up here! Oh, and you shouldn't answer the door in nothing but a silk shirt, by the way."

"Look who's talking?"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Right after you showed up in town, I barely knew you, and you answered the door in your underwear!"

"Oh… that. I knew it was you. I was just trying to throw you off your game."

"I barely noticed," Regina huffed.

"And, yet, you remember it all this time later. Must've left quite an impression."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Where's my whipped cream?"

"It's right in front of you, on the tray," Emma replied.

"My head hurts. I have to get it myself?" Regina pouted.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Emma shook her head as she dolloped whipped cream into Regina's chocolate. She then added a healthy spoonful into her own.

Regina smiled. "I could get used to this: being taken care of."

"Pampered Regina… I'm not sure the world is ready for that!" Emma returned her smile. Her features darkened momentarily. "But seriously, Regina, about this curse…"

"I'm going to stop it," Regina cut her off. "Is that why you came by? You're worried about the curse? Really, Emma, it's not all on you. We work together remember? You really think a little fuck like Pan could defeat you and me? We're strong. Don't forget that."

Emma felt immensely comforted by her confidence. She reflected on the conversation she had had with David the day before. She didn't have time for a personal life. The weight of the world was on her shoulders. Yet, sitting here with Regina, sipping cocoa, she felt light, like a burden had been lifted. It was a nice respite from being the "The Savior": a responsibility she had neither asked for, nor wanted.

"Why _did_ you come by?"

"Oh," Emma was shaken from her thoughts. "I have something of yours. I wanted to return it." She removed the golden ring from her pocket and placed it in Regina's hand.

"I thought I had lost this!" Regina eyes were wide. "Where did you find it?"

"It fell out of your hand while you were sleeping on the ship. I shouldn't have kept it. I don't know why I did."

Regina was silent.

"I figured, if we can't defeat the curse, if we lose ourselves, then maybe this could help you remember something of who you are. Remember Tinkerbelle and all."

Now Regina was confused. "Why would this help me remember Tinkerbelle?"

"It's her hair, right? A lover's keepsake?"

Regina relaxed against the headboard and exhaled deeply. "She is _not_ my lover and this is _not_ her hair."

Now it was Emma's turn to be confused. "Then whose hair is it?"

Regina reached over and lightly tugged on a strand of Emma's hair.

"It's mine?! Why do you have a ring of my hair?"

"I was bored. Your hair was on my jacket…" she shrugged.

"But why did you keep it? Why were you holding on to it?"

"I didn't know how things would turn out. I just…" Regina hesitated. _What am I going to tell her? How can I explain this?_ There was no way around it. "I just wanted to have something of you. It helped me to feel you were with me."

Regina felt insecure and vulnerable. She had exposed her heart. These things never worked out for her. She sighed. "My Mom could weave straw into gold. This is the best I could do."

Emma was stunned, to say the least.

"Say something, please," Regina whispered.

Emma looked into her eyes. "I think it's beautiful."

They gazed at each other for a long moment as their hands met on the bedspread and gently joined together.

"So," Emma cleared her throat. "You wanted to have something of me?"

Regina was at once emboldened and terrified. She had stepped out onto a ledge before she could stop herself, completely uncalculated. This was uncharted territory for her: sharing her most tender feelings. Should she continue? _What difference does it make now? She already knows your weaknesses._ She decided to take a chance.

"Do you remember, in Neverland, by the fire? I woke up in your arms. No one has ever just held me like that. It felt good. I wanted something to remember it by."

Emma couldn't figure out if her heart hurt because it was breaking or because it was filling up so fast with love.

"Regina?" Emma questioned tentatively. "Is it possible that you love me?"

Regina nodded in the affirmative as her eyes filled with tears. She felt nervous and numb all at once. She wondered to hear herself speak.

"Yes," she said softly.

Emma eyes widened. "I am _so_ in love with you." She moved the tray that was between them onto the nightstand.

"How, Emma? Someone like you? I'm not supposed to have that. I'm…"

Emma silenced her with a finger upon her lips.

"You are powerful and beautiful and fierce. I won't lie. Sometimes, you still scare me. But you're amazing. You're like super hero strong when you put your mind to something. Nothing will stop you. But, then, you'll look at me with the saddest brown eyes I've ever seen, with two lifetimes of sorrow behind them, and it melts my heart. I might have always loved you, I don't know. All I know is that you wrapped me up in magic and rearranged the sky. And, at this moment, I could not love you more."

"Really?" Regina exhaled in relief as a tear of joy trickled down her cheek.

"Yes," Emma reassured. "Really."

She reached out for Regina and wrapped her in a loving embrace. It has been said that the deeper sorrow carves into one's being, the more joy one can contain. Regina had experienced much sorrow. She now felt all those hollow spaces being filled with love and light. For the first time, she experienced how love should feel. And it almost overwhelmed her.

"I can't believe this," Regina breathed into Emma's ear.

"What?"

"That you're here, holding me. That I'm surrounded by your arms."

"I'm glad you like it, because I intend on doing this a lot."

The two women placed their foreheads together. They exchanged a gentle kiss.

"So if that curse does come," Emma began, "We might be separated or have no memory of each other."

"I won't let that happen."

"All the same, I think that we owe something to each other."

Regina's look was quizzical. "And what would that be?"

"I dunno'. I was thinking maybe to be together, now. While we still can." Emma fixated on Regina's lips as she spoke. "I mean, just in case…"

Before she knew what was happening, Regina's lips were upon hers. They were kissing: and not just a gentle kiss, but a passionate lover's kiss. Emma felt desire stir inside her as Regina slipped her tongue between her lips.

She finally peeled herself away. "I can't believe this is real," she gasped.

"Trust me, Emma. It's real."

Regina took one of Emma's hands and slowly guided it up her leg. She slid it between her underwear and her bare flesh. Emma could feel slick, wet juices as she fingered her. She stared at her own hand beneath Regina's silk shirt in amazement. _Wow._ She gazed back up at Regina's face. Her eyes were rolling back in her head with pleasure. _Oh God!_

"Fuck me now, Emma!" she breathed huskily and then let her head drop upon the blonde's neck.

Emma obliged.

/

Tinkerbelle woke up. She stretched and yawned. "I feel great!"

It suddenly occurred to her that she was in bed. _Now, wait a minute. I was sharing some wine with Regina. We were talking and… how did I end up here?_

"I must've missed something," she concluded.

She jumped out of bed and crossed the hall. She knocked softly upon Regina's bedroom door. "Reggie?"

She opened the door a bit. What she saw stunned her! There was her friend, wrapped up in the arms of that blonde woman: the one who had wanted to impale her upon a sword when she thought she had done something bad to Regina. Both women were naked upon the bed and sleeping. She silently shut the door and shook her head.

"Did I see that right?"

Her fairy sense was tingling. She cracked the door open again. The satisfied, peaceful look upon Regina's face told her all she needed to know. She was, finally, complete. No big deal. All fairies know that you can have more than one "true love." Good for Reggie! She had found it. She quietly shut the door again and shook her head.

"Yep! I definitely missed something."


	6. Chapter 6: Aftermath

**A/N: I didn't like the reset on the show, so this will be the final chapter. I've attempted to reset the reset.**

Emma loved the way Regina smelled. There was always a very light scent of expensive perfume, a musk of some sort that could only be detected by one close enough to hold her. And who had ever been close enough to hold her? Emma had encountered it several times, as she had invaded her personal space on more than one occasion in anger. But, certainly, she didn't wear it for her. No, she must've had the expectation, that at any moment, there would be someone close to her… wanting to hold her. This felt desperately sad to Emma.

Beyond the light scent of perfume, was another trace, that was just, somehow, Regina. It reminded Emma of the woods after a rain shower: fresh and wild. It was probably something from the Enchanted Forest. Who knew? But she had never smelled it on her mother, whom she had hugged many times. It was somehow, just the essence of Regina: wild and exciting.

Emma looked down at the woman she held in her arms. She _was_ wild and exciting! It was like she was holding a captured creature, a contained explosion. _I have never known anyone like this: powerful, vulnerable, unpredictable._ _How is it she loves me?_ Emma regarded her beauty. She looked like an angel when she slept. Hell, she looked like an angel when she was awake; except for when she was threatening to kill someone! But, she had to admit to herself, she liked that, too. She was attracted to Regina's dangerous side: her power and certainty. That was something she had never had… certainty.

_Certainty_: what a strange word. She had been a bail bondsman, a bounty hunter. She was tough, hard and self-sufficient. She knew it all! Suddenly this kid shows up in her life claiming to be her son and spouting nonsense about fairy tale characters being real. Now here she was, making love to the evil queen. After all this time denying her feelings, there was only one certainty: she was holding the woman she loved, an untamed beauty. _Can I tame her? Do I want to?_

Regina rested soundly in warm, strong arms. It was hard to believe this was true. No one ever just held her, let her know she was safe and loved. This was all she had ever wanted, all she ever needed. Her mother had always made her feel somehow unworthy. She had been nothing more than a possession to be sold off to the richest bidder. An empty vessel to be filled with all her mother's dreams, ambitions, evil. And she had failed at all of that: not powerful enough, nor ambitious enough, nor evil enough. She was flawed glass with tiny fissures that allowed all her mother had poured in to seep out slowly, leaving her empty. This vexed her still, even though, by this point, she knew it shouldn't. _I'm sorry mother. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough!_

Yet, somehow, someone was holding her, loving her. Not just someone: Emma. Like a white knight, she was: all shiny and brave and noble, a golden child who bore the weight of her destiny with grace. "I am responsible for that destiny_," _Regina thought, rather sadly, to herself. Do I even deserve her? Will I fail her, as well? She wanted to shatter the receptacle she had become and create herself anew. _I'll do anything to make her happy. _She felt Emma stir.

"You know, Tink was in here eye-balling us," Emma sighed as she laid a kiss upon Regina's head.

"Yes. Thanks for not saying anything."

"No worries. She's your friend."

"She is," Regina smiled as she ran her hand over Emma's breasts. She lifted her head to engage Emma's lips in a kiss.

"Mmmm…" she purred as she returned the kiss and locked her legs between Regina's. "I kind of like this."

"I could stay this way forever," Regina responded by running her hand up and down Emma's back. "I love you, Emma."

"I love you, too, Regina," Emma replied. She reflected upon what she had just declared. "It feels weird to be able to say that."

"Weird how?"

"I dunno'. Just after all this time, everything we've been through, to finally be able to say it… right out loud," she smiled. "It feels good."

"It does feel good," Regina agreed. "As I said, I wish we could stay this way forever."

"Me too, but we have a lot to do today."

The two women lay face-to-face. Emma stared into Regina's eyes. How remarkably expressive they were! Whether flashing with anger, or tearing up with hurt, or twinkling with satisfaction, or helplessly vulnerable, one need look no further than Regina's eyes to know exactly what she was feeling. Emma loved her eyes. Right now, they were adorably warm and affectionate.

"We have much to do," Regina smiled as she traced the shape of Emma's lips with her finger. "Might as well get up. Our hot chocolate is cold," she breathed into Emma's neck as she laid kisses behind her ear and down her shoulder. She took a breast into her mouth, lightly sucking on her nipple.

"Oh God," Emma sighed deeply.

"No use laying around here any longer," Regina moved to the other breast. "Unless you can think of a reason why we should…"

"Um... please?"

"Are you sure?"

"You had me at hot chocolate," Emma smiled down at her.

"One more time then," Regina lifted an eyebrow as she continued a trail of kisses down her body.

"Oh, God, yes…" were the last words Emma uttered before giving over to absolute pleasure.

/

How long had it been? Minutes? Hours? Days? It didn't seem to matter. They were immersed in a lover's paradise. Feelings held in, seemingly unrequited, released at long last with extreme passion. Neither wanted to let go. Both knew they had to do just that. They lay silent in each other's arms once again. Finally, Emma whispered…

"I'm afraid of what happens now."

"Don't be afraid, Emma, I'll take care of you."

"But what if you can't? What if we lose each other?"

Regina tenderly brushed a strand of hair from Emma's face.

"What is it that you want, my darling? What is most important to you?"

"I want everyone to be safe."

"And beyond that?"

"I want to be with you and with Henry. I want to be a family."

Regina felt herself overwhelmed by a kind of love she had never experienced before. "I want that, too," she whispered.

"Can you make that happen?"

"Everyone safe and you and me and Henry together? I think so. But there may be a price."

"Aw," Emma sighed, "Not the price of magic thing again. I am so sick of that."

"It's just the way it is. It's like an exchange of energy: something's lost; something's gained. But things are not the same."

"Again with the cryptic. Just out with it woman!" Emma tickled Regina's side.

"Stop," Regina grabbed her hand as she laughed.

"Not until you explain your plan! Don't make me tickle it out of you!"

"Okay, okay… stop!"

Emma wrapped her up in a tight embrace. "Explain."

"For starters, I'm going to need that scroll back."

"The one with the curse on it?"

"Right. We're probably going to need the black fairy's wand, as well."

"Whoa," Emma looked at her incredulously. "There's a black fairy? You have got to be shitting me!"

"There are more things in heaven and earth, yadda, yadda…"

"I don't even know why I bother to ask."

"Good. You're learning," Regina smirked.

Emma repaid her with a swat on the ass.

"Ooh, I kinda' _like_ that, you know?"

Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head. _Couldn't have guessed that!_ She paused for a moment. "Um, Regina, whatever happens out there today, promise me you won't go all heart-snatching and fireball throwing violent, okay?"

Regina eyed her curiously. "Whatever could you mean?"

"You have a temper. I just need to know that you can keep it harnessed."

"Of course. Unless someone gets in my way or pisses me off."

"That's not much of a concession, Babe. Just don't make me restrain you again."

"When did you ever restrain me?"

"I've stopped you before, like in Neverland, for example."

"I let you stop me. Believe me, if I had wanted to destroy those boys, nothing would have gotten in my way."

"I _do_ realize that, but all the same, keep a lid on it today, okay? And no death threats while I'm at it."

"Really, Emma, you take all the fun out of being wicked and powerful."

Emma shook her head silently.

"All this talk of harnesses and restraints," Regina continued. "Are you _trying_ to get me hot and bothered again?"

They shared a smile before Emma sighed, "You are so bad."

"It would probably be best not to let on to others about this… um, us," Regina said thoughtfully.

"Why? I'm not ashamed."

"Neither am I, Emma." Regina quickly placed her hand on the side of her face and kissed her lips. "That's not it. It's just that there will be hard choices. Emotions will be running high. We don't need any distractions."

"Roger that, keep it on the down-low. Act like normal. It will be hard, but I'm pretty good at putting on a tough exterior."

"I've noticed." Regina's smiled. "My little hard-ass." Another kiss. Regina's voice turned serious. "Emma, it's possible I will have to send people back to where they came from."

"To the Enchanted Forest? What's wrong with that? Seems like folks would want that."

"Your parents are from the Enchanted Forest."

The realization jolted Emma. She was silent for a long moment. "Oh," she finally offered. "Is that what's going to happen?"

She looked like a crestfallen, lost little girl. Regina thought her heart would break.

"I won't know until I have the scroll. We'll just have to see how things play out. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I wish I could give you better answers. Just follow my lead today. Trust me."

"Whatever happens, Regina, promise me you won't leave me."

Regina didn't answer. Emma reached over and took something off the nightstand. She placed the small, golden ring of woven hair into Regina's palm and pressed her hand together.

"Promise you won't forget me."

Regina opened her hand. The small keepsake lay in her palm. With her other hand, she passed over it slowly, emanating a purple light. The ring glowed momentarily, and then returned to normal.

"And that was?" Emma queried.

"A remembrance spell. I will never forget you!"

/

Regina was passed out on the ground… again. As soon as she had touched that stupid scroll, she just dropped. What had happened? They had successfully procured the Black Fairy's wand, exchanged Pan and Henry's bodies, returned the scroll and suddenly the woman she loved was on the ground sans consciousness? This was _not_ part of the plan. Emma knew better than to have anyone wake her, but her.

"Regina, Regina, Regina!" she called desperately.

Finally, Regina regained consciousness. "Emma," she whispered.

Emma's heart skipped a beat. _Thank God!_ With the help of Henry, she lifted her to her feet. But, something was wrong. Emma just knew it.

"What happened?! You okay?" she asked anxiously.

Regina seemed different to Emma. What had the scroll done to her? She eyed her intently as Regina breathed out: "I saw what needed to be done."

What did _that_ mean, Emma wondered. She couldn't lose her now. The plan had to stay the same. Regina had promised not to forget her. She had promised that they would be a family with Henry, hadn't she? As much as she would miss her parents, and she would, the truth was she had grown up and lived for 28 years without them. Neverland had revealed to her the sadness of her relationship with them: Snow's grief that she had not been able to raise her, her desire for another child, one that would truly be hers, her own realization that she was a lost girl, orphaned by her parents, left to her own devices. And yet, somehow, she didn't blame them for any of it. Not her mother or father, not Regina or Rumple… it just was what it was. Her own regret about giving up her child, might not ever go away. Yet, if she hadn't, she would not be here… now. Everything had happened to bring her to this moment: to Regina and Henry. The animosity between her and Regina seemed but foreplay now. The moment she had touched Regina, truly touched her, had brought her magic and love and belonging. It was as if all the cosmic tumblers had fallen into place and opened a door upon a world that she had never thought possible. She had finally managed to find a family of her own. She could not lose it now!

"Mom, are you going to be okay?" Henry asked.

"The important thing is… you will be," Regina replied as she lifted his chin.

Emma did not have time to process what was happening before Pan showed up and froze them. Froze them in a family embrace: her, Regina and Henry. _Do your worst, Pan! I have what's mine!_ She listened, motionless, as Pan decided on whom to kill first: Neal or Belle. _Fucking little prick. I should've let Regina kill him in Neverland!_ Suddenly, there was Mr. Gold. She watched as he made the ultimate sacrifice and Belle crumpled to the ground in grief as father and son disappeared, unfrozen too late to intervene. She wanted to run to Belle and throw her arms around her. But her gut told her to stay close to Regina and Henry. Something was coming. Something bad.

Regina moved forward and picked up the scroll. All eyes were upon her. Neal, Hook and Snow all turned to her, looking for answers. "That's my girl," Emma thought. "The brightest one in the room." _I know she'll have the answer._

Suddenly, the curse was upon them. Emma looked furtively at Regina. _C'mon, Babe._ Regina started backing up… away from the curse. _Uh-oh._ Emma placed her hand upon her back.

"Gold said there was a price," she blurted out. "What was the price?"

Regina turned to her. "It's not _our_ price. It's _mine_."

Emma stood stunned. "What are you talking about?"

"It's what I felt when I first held it. I have to say goodbye to the thing I love most."

As usual, Regina's eyes said it all. As she looked at Emma, sadness was reflected in two achingly beautiful pools of brown. Emma gazed at her in disbelief. _No. Not us. Not our family!_ She immediately turned to Henry as he drew near.

"Henry?" she questioned. Surely she would not abandon them. Surely she would not abandon her son!

"I can never see you again. I have no choice. I have to undo what I started."

_No! This was just not the plan! _Emma listened in shocked disbelief as Regina went on to explain how the only way to break the new curse was to undo the old and send everyone back to where they "belonged." She felt like shouting at her: "What, in the fuck, are you doing?" But, somehow, she still had to believe, hope against hope, that Regina had a plan. What did she say? Follow her lead? Trust her? Right about now, she was freaking out. Regina was so good at playing things off. _God, I hope she knows what she's doing!_

As they made their way to the town line, Emma kept staring desperately at Regina, hoping for a clue. Nothing. _Why is she doing this to me?_ It became apparent to Emma, that one part of what Regina had predicted earlier in bed would have to come to pass: everyone would have to be sent back to where they came from. _She did warn me about this._

She gave her parents a heartfelt hug goodbye and made the appropriate gestures to Hook and Neal. But, she was still waiting for Regina to reveal her plan to her. Finally, she spoke.

"Emma, there's something I haven't told you yet."

Emma was emotionally depleted. She looked into Regina's eyes desperately trying to read what had always been transparent to her. Nothing.

"What now?" she voiced nervously.

"When the curse washes over us, it will send us all back. Nothing will be left behind… including your memories. It's just what the curse does. So these last few years, will be gone from both your memories."

This was just unacceptable. Had Regina lied? Had the last few weeks been a dream? No! She had to fight for her!

"What will happen to us?" she asked in a daze.

"I don't know," was Regina's sincere reply.

Emma was incredulous. "Doesn't seem much like a happy ending," she finally managed as she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces.

"It's not," Regina's voice was breaking. "But I can give you one."

_I know you can! You're the only happy ending I want! I'm waiting._ "You can preserve our memories?"

"I can give you new ones."

_No wait. What?_

Regina took her hand. "My gift to you is good memories, a good life for you and Henry. You'll have never given him up. You'll have always been together."

_Whoa! Wait a minute! Regina's powerful and such, but this? This isn't even what I wanted!_

"But it won't be real."

It was then that Emma felt a pressure on her hand. Regina was looking her in the eyes, and she could see grief reflected there. She was pressing something into her hand, hard.

"Now go. The curse will be here any minute," Regina said as she kissed Henry on the head. She still eyed Emma.

Emma looked around not knowing what to think. She felt Regina's arm quickly graze her own as she turned to the others.

"Now put it in your pocket," she whispered discretely as Snow walked up for one last hug.

Emma quickly dispatched the small white envelope into her jacket pocket before embracing her Mom. She turned to Regina. Nothing but tears reflected there. _What is going on here?_ "Trust me," she had said. "I do," Emma thought. But every fiber of her being was crying out in pain and confusion. Too late! Ominous green clouds filled the sky. The curse was here! She guided Henry quickly to the car. Her last look at Storybrooke was through the rear view mirror as she watched the woman she cherished lift her hands to the heavens and emit immense power into the sky. _God, I love her._ That was her last memory of Regina Mills.

/

"Hey kid, it's a long trip back to New York. There's a campground up ahead. I've got the tent in the trunk. Let's have a weeny roast!"

"Okay," Henry sighed. "But all of this is not right! We left Snow White and Prince Charming and my other Mom back in a cloud of purple haze."

"Listen, first of all, I'm your Mom. You have no other. Second of all, Snow White and Prince Charming are fairy tale characters. And third, _Purple Haze_ is a song by Jimi Hendrix. Really, kid, I don't know where you get this stuff."

"I remember," he shook his head.

They stopped at a campground and Emma effortlessly erected the tent. She gathered wood for a fire. She sat there with Henry, gazing at the unlit fire and wondering why her heart felt, suddenly, so desperate and aching.

"Are you forgetting something?" her son queried.

"Oh yeah." She flicked her wrist and ignited the fire.

"There!" he shouted at her as he pointed towards the fire. "There! That's proof of what I'm saying! How did you do that if there is no magic and my Mom didn't teach you that?"

"I _am_ your Mom, Henry. What is wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me! There's something wrong with you! I don't even feel like eating. I'm going to bed."

"Adolescents," Emma shook her head. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something _was_ wrong. There was an emptiness inside her that she couldn't quite explain. "I am way too young for a midlife crisis," she mused as she threw a rock at the fire. _What is wrong with me?_

Something else suddenly occurred to her: _How did I light that fire?_

/

Emma had to schlep all their gear up by herself. Henry had run ahead without helping. _Just lucky he held the elevator for me, I guess. Thought I raised him with better manners!_ As they exited the lift, Henry ran ahead once again.

"Thanks, kid!" Emma called after him. She was bothered, not just by Henry's odd behavior, but by her own sense that something was off. How had she been able to light a fire with a wave of her hand? Spontaneous combustion was a possibility, but none of the elements were present for that. Even more concerning: why had she thought she could do it? She felt uneasy. Something was definitely wrong. She just couldn't put her finger on it. _What's wrong with me?_

Henry had left the door open for her. She dropped the bags as she entered the apartment. Her son was already perched upon the couch actively engaged with his iPad. Probably more _Space Invaders_ she thought. Suddenly there was a noise from the bedroom.

"Get behind me, Henry," Emma commanded as she quickly drew her gun.

A cat burst out of the room knocking over a plant as he did so. Emma rested her cheek on both hands, which were still gripped tightly around her gun.

"Jeez, Mom, you almost shot Figaro! What's the matter with you?" Henry complained as the cat settled down beside him, purring furiously.

"Just a little tense, I guess. Sorry."

"You should be," a woman appeared at the bedroom door. "Catricide is punishable by death in some realms."

Emma immediately pointed her gun at the woman. "What the fuck?"

"Mom!" Henry yelled in delight as he ran into the woman's arms.

"Henry! Get away from her!" Emma was in a panic.

"Put the gun down, Mom!" Henry pleaded. "It's Mom!"

"Henry, you're not making any sense! Now get away from her! She's obviously a home invader!" Emma eyed the other woman up and down. She was beautiful and impeccably dressed. She kept her eyes and gun trained on the stranger as she muttered, "A very fashionable home invader, but a home invader none-the-less!"

"Henry," the woman smiled down at him. "Do as Emma says."

"No, Mom! She'll shoot you!"

"Do you really believe I would let that happen?" she smiled as she kissed his head. "It'll be okay, really."

"Henry," Emma commanded, "Move away!"

The strange woman smiled down at Henry and nodded as the boy finally released his grip around her waist and moved away.

"Don't shoot her, Mom," Henry begged as he stood to the side.

"Okay, Emma, what's it going to be?" she smirked.

"How do you know my name?" Emma demanded. She didn't know why, but she couldn't quite shake the feeling that there was something familiar about this woman. Was it her scent? Something in her eyes?

"Check your pocket. I gave you something the last time we saw one and other," the woman replied.

"Look, bitch, I'm NYPD. I can drop you with a single shot and no one will question it, seeing as you're standing in my house, threatening my son!" Emma used her toughest voice. To her amazement, the woman laughed.

"Threatening… really? Go ahead and shoot then, by all means!"

"Just check your pocket, Mom," Henry pleaded.

Emma kept one hand on her gun, pointed at the woman, while she reached into her pocket.

"Not that one," the stranger complained as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay then," Emma sneered at her. "I'll bite… which pocket?"

"The _breast_ pocket," the woman's eyes glanced seductively at her.

Emma was dismayed. _Her eyes are taking a walk all over my body! Who does she think she is?_ She reached into her breast pocket and pulled out a small, white envelope.

"Henry, take this," she ordered as she placed it in his hand. "Open it."

Henry did as she asked.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, Mom. Here," he placed a delicate ring of woven hair into her hand. For the first time, Emma took her eyes off the intruder. She watched as the ring glowed momentarily, and then returned to normal. She looked back up at the woman before her.

"Regina?"

"Hello, Emma."

A flood of memories came rushing back to her. They washed over her like a wave.

"Oh my God, Regina!"

She realized she was still pointing her gun at her. She consciously relaxed her arm and carefully placed the gun on the table. Her lips began to quiver as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh my God, Regina," she repeated as her voice trembled. She stood stunned and motionless for a moment.

"Emma?"

The sound of her voice, the radiance of her smile, the warmth of her eyes: Emma rushed into her arms. They embraced for a long time as both cried. Then green eyes met brown and they engaged in a passionate kiss.

"Ahem," Henry interrupted, "child in the room."

Both women smiled down at him as they simultaneously uttered, "Sorry, Henry."

"It's okay," he stated nonchalantly. "I kinda' knew anyway."

"What? How?" Regina queried. "We didn't even know until recently?"

"The way you look at each other and then fight with each other and then look at each other again," he shrugged. "It's only like in about a thousand movies."

"Smart kid," Emma smiled at Regina.

"And you're okay with this? Um… us?" Regina asked intently.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Very smart kid," Regina nodded at Emma.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Missy," Emma said as she took Regina's hand and sat on the couch with Henry and Figaro. "I should've shot you just for what you put me through! I was desperate and you didn't give me a clue! I thought _you_ had to pay the price. What happened?"

"I took a chance that the remembrance spell I put on the ring would work. I took a chance that you would trust me."

"I did trust you. I followed your lead. But then I lost you! Why didn't you have to go back to the Enchanted Forest, as well?"

"And live with your Mom and Dad and the fairy folk and everyone else there who hates me? Not very likely. Look, I cast the spell; I caused the curse. I wasn't a victim of it. I could always move about as I pleased. Really, Emma, next thing I know you'd have me joining up with Robin Hood and all his Merry Men!"

"Perish the thought," Emma shook her head.

"No. I just had to take care of you. Give you what you wanted. Give Henry what he wanted. Pretty much give everyone what they wanted."

"But why was my memory washed?"

"That was the curse. There was nothing I could do about that. Like I said, I took a chance on the spell I cast on the ring."

"But why wasn't Henry's memory washed, as well?"

"That's a good question. I don't know."

They both looked over to Henry.

He merely shrugged once again. "Can I go to my room now? I want to play video games with my friends."

Emma and Regina eyed each other. "Um, sure, honey," Emma finally replied.

Henry enveloped them both in a huge embrace. "I'm so happy we're together. I love you so much. This is the family I always wanted!"

With that, he scooped up his iPad and disappeared into his room.

"So, our life here is real?" Emma questioned. "Henry has real friends, I'm really a cop?"

"Yes. I thought you'd like that."

"But how, Regina?"

Regina eyed her incredulously. "Magic… duh!"

/

As early morning light streamed into the bedroom, Regina was dressed only in Emma's pajama top as she sat, legs straddling her lover, her breasts pressed against Emma's bare back. She held her in a loving embrace, at one moment kissing her bare shoulder, the next resting her head on her neck.

"It's good to be here with you," Emma sighed as she relaxed back into Regina's arms.

"I know. I mean the stores alone…"

"Not New York, silly. I mean with you, here in bed."

Regina tightened her embrace. "I know that."

"The skylight here in the master bedroom was a nice touch, by the way."

"Thanks. I definitely like it. I like the idea of people watching us."

"You are a twisted woman, Babe. Besides, there's probably just one guy out there, watching us. He has no teeth or hair, never bathes, and weighs 300 pounds. He bought his telescope mail order 'cause he never goes out!"

"Eew," Regina complained. "You ruined my fantasy! I'm going to send a locater spell and gouge his eyes out!"

Emma shook her head and chuckled in spite of herself. "You are just so wrong in so many ways. But I _am_ a cop now, so try to curb your violent tendencies."

"Yes officer."

"Regina," she hesitated, "How can this be? I have all these memories of you and of Storybrooke and of my life there and all these new memories of being with Henry and my friends at work and being a cop and all. I'm a little confused."

"There are an infinite number of universes, and everything that could possibly have happened in your past, but did not, has occurred in the past of some other universe. I just stitched a patch from another universe."

"Um… what?"

"They're all real. It's basic quantum physics. Just go with it. Don't overthink things. Just be happy. I gave you a good job, a nice apartment with tasteful prints on the wall, nice pajamas…"

"The P.J.'s are hardly your style."

"No. But I thought you'd like them. Do you?"

"Yes. Very much so."

"So just go with it then," she nuzzled her neck.

"But what about my parents?" She turned to face her as they reclined on the bed.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that. I have this crystal ball thing."

"Shut, the fuck, up!"

"Yeah, it's like skype, only magic. We can talk inter-dimensionally!"

"Can we ever go back there? To the Enchanted Forest?"

"With you and me, our magic combined, I think anything is possible. But who wants to go to that dreary place anyway? New York suits me."

Emma traced the outline of Regina's cheek with her finger, resting it upon the corner of her mouth. "What about Henry?"

"What about Henry?" Regina's eyes became seductive as she drew the finger slowly into her mouth sucking on it sensuously.

"He should have lost his memories, too. Why didn't he?" Emma stated softly as she felt herself becoming aroused.

"Perhaps our baby has some magic of his own," Regina smiled before she turned Emma onto her back and began kissing her mouth, her neck, her breasts, her stomach. "Right now," she sidled back up Emma's body, "I would rather concentrate on _our_ magic."

"Okay, for now," Emma responded as she lightly kissed her lips. "But only because it's a Saturday and I don't like to think too much on the weekend. But, we are, for sure, going to revisit this."

"You're ruining my mood."

"I'm sorry, but we need to discuss!"

"I finally settle in a place that can truly appreciate an evil queen, New York City, with my son and my true love and we're going to have to discuss?"

"It's not always about you, Babe."

"Sure it is."

"Regina?" Emma eyed her reproachfully.

"I mean, unless I'm sacrificing myself completely for _your_ happiness like I did back in Storybrooke."

"Another thing we need to discuss."

"God, Emma, maybe I made a mistake." Regina pouted and turned her back to her.

"Get over here," Emma said as she rolled her over into an embrace. "I love you. Even when I didn't remember you, I knew something was missing. I never want to lose you again." She kissed her brow, her neck, her lips. "But, if Henry has powers, magic, we need to discuss it. I mean, what if this whole thing isn't _your_ magic, but something Henry did?"

"Maybe," Regina was still pouting.

Emma trailed her hand down her body until she reached the drenched place between her thighs.

"Now, let's get back to _our_ magic."

Regina relented as she moved uncontrollably under Emma's hand.

"If you insist," she smiled angelically. "It _is_ Saturday."

_/_

Henry had been busy chatting online all night.

**Wizard Boy: **_Yeah, my Mom still thinks it was her spell. Something about a lame love ring._

**Hermione 2,769: **_Tots redonk!_

**Thestral Dog: **_Dude, you pulled it off… expelliarmus!_

**Wizard Boy: **_It was more like expecto patronum, but wut ev._

**Hermione 2,769: **_You didn't use finite incantatem?_

**Wizard Boy: **_Of course. But they're in love so it was like duh 101._

**Hermione 2,769: **_Aah, grown-ups are so cute!_

**Thestral Dog: **_R U a happy panda now?_

**Wizard Boy: **_Got my family back, dog. Tres cool!_

**Thestral Dog: **_Jeah boi!_

**Wizard Boy: **_What?_

**Hermione 2,769: **_You da man!_

**Wizard Boy: **_I knew that. I am the man! Master of the Universe!_

**Thestral Dog: **_So quidditch in the park today?_

**Wizard Boy: **_IDK. I'll have to ask my Moms._

_**And they all lived happily ever after!**_


End file.
